Memories
by wdebo5487
Summary: Stan's grandson, Kyle, finds out that he is in love with his best guy friend. To help him through the process, Stan tells Kyle of his life in South Park. Style/Bunny/maybe more...
1. Best Friend Love

**A/N:**My first Fan Fiction so please don't be too hard in criticizing it :) Well, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** South Park does not belong to me, even though I wished it did.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sixteen-year-old Kyle Holt thought to himself, absentmindedly kicking a pebble down the damp Oregon road. _He's my best friend. My fucking best, friend._ Kyle argued to himself. He suddenly stopped his wanderings, accidentally stepped on the pebble which in turn caused it to flip into the air. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes in annoyance, a habit he picked up from his grandfather. Shaking his head quickly, he hoped to toss the thoughts out of his head as if it were nothing more than a dirty rag, but it was no use. As he continued his trek home, he cursed his life. He glared up at the sky in anger, wondering why he was thinking such impure thoughts about his friend and why no one up there was helping him through the mistake they had obviously made.

His mind was still in I-hate-myself land when he suddenly ran head first into a solid object. He stumbled backwards and caught himself just in time so that he was safe from falling on his ass. He was glad that he was, at least, able to do something that did not make him into a bigger idiot then he already was.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing not paying attention? If your Grandma Wendy caught you, well, I would not want to be you." Kyle raised his head to look into the smiling eyes of his Grandpa Stanley.

"Hey, Gramps." Kyle greeted him unenthusiastically.

"You look like Bennny just stole all of your test prep books. Tell your grandpa, what's wrong?"

Kyle looked at his gramps, not sure whether he should say anything. Yeah, he needed to let off some steam but wasn't telling his grandfather about his gay thoughts. Wasn't that against some sort of grandpa/grandson code? However, there was no one else that he could voice his opinions to and he was sure that if he spent one more second pondering this dilemma he would surely die. The worst that could happen would be that Grandpa Stanley would hit him with the cane he randomly liked to carry around. He decided to give it a try.

"Gramps, you know Chris right?"

Grandpa Stanley furled his eyebrows in an "Are you joking" look. "Chris?" He asked slowly. "As in Chris Calloway? As in Chris Calloway, your best friend since pre-school, Chris Calloway? I really pray to god that I know him or else I'm afraid that I am going out of my mind." He laughed. "Why the sudden need for your grandpa to confirm his knowledge of your best friend?"

Kyle took in a deep breath and let out all of the pain that had been killing him for so long. "Gramps, um, I think I might be in love."

"Well, that's damn wonderful now isn't? Who's the lucky lady and might I ask, what does Chris have to do with any of this?"

"No Gramps, you don't understand, Chris has everything to do with this, because the one I love _is_ Chris." Kyle closed his eyes for a second, scared of the expression that he was sure would cross his grandfather's face. That look of pure disappointment because his grandson could no longer be on the "normal" path he had created for him and would instead go down a road filled with criticism and hatred. He knew his grandfather wanted him to become a business man with an ability to gain money and support his family. But now that he admitted he was homosexual, what kind of family could he create?

He was sure that once he opened his eyes he would see his grandfather's disgust and disappointment filled eyes staring back at him. To his surprise, instead of opening his eyes to an "I want to disown you" look stamped on his grandfather's face, he had on a look of reminiscing, filled with sadness, longing and tenderness. His grandpa turned to face him and Kyle saw tears in his grandpa's eyes.

_Fuck,_ Kyle thought to himself, _the first time I see my gramps cry and it's all because of me._

Suddenly, Grandpa Stanley smiled sadly at Kyle. "Kyle, do you know where your name came from?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Kyle gave his gramps a confused look; this was not one of his top 10 ways about how he thought gramps would react. It wasn't even on the top 100. Whatever, he decided to play along.

"No, whenever I asked grandma, she would always get an angry look on her face or cry or do both. I always hoped my name came from the main guy from that show Kyle XY, totally awesome show." He ended with a snicker.

"Actually, I'm sad to tell you this, but it isn't, I know you're very disappointed now." Grandpa Stanley lightly joked with his grandson.

"Damn." Kyle stated lightly.

"Your name came from a long, long time ago when I lived in a small town called South Park. It belonged to a boy by the name of Kyle Broflovski."

"Hm," Kyle thoughtfully commented not sure how he should react to the statement.

"He was my best friend and also-"Grandpa Stanley cleared his throat softly, "Let's go talk to Grandpa Butters and Kenny, they should be able to help me explain better."


	2. Kyle Must Date

**Disclaimer:** Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hiya, fellas, what b-brings you to our little home?" Grandpa Butters greeted them. Opening the door wide with an even wider smile plastered on his face.

"Butters, remember, only let them in if we actually know them. There is no fucking way that I am going to let you bring a bunch of strangers into our house again for some 'tea and fun'." Grandpa Kenny's voice wafted out from the living room.

"Ah, don't worry Ken, it's just Stan and lil' Kyle." Butters called back. The sound of a newspaper being closed and the shuffling of feet preceded the appearance of Kenny.

"Hey, Stan, Kyle, what brings you here?"

"Guys, I was wondering if you could help me with a little talk for Kyle."

"What about?" Kenny asked excitedly, "Sex?" He threw a seductive look at Stanley, even though he was in his late 50's, Kenny was still the sex-addict he had always been, though he did tune it down for Butters' sake.

Stanley sighed but gave a small smile. "No, it's about Kyle. Kyle Boflovski."

"Aw, shit." Butters whispered quietly. "W-well, sit down Kyle, we have a l-long story to t-tell you."

* * *

_[44 years ago]_

"Ah, you fucking Jew, why do you mess everything up?" Eric Cartman shouted angrily at his red headed on-again/off-again friend, Kyle Boflovski.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle snapped back, using the same insult he'd been using since Elementary School.

"Creative now aren't we? 'Shut up fatass!'" Cartman sneered back, using a girly voice to imitate Kyle. He chuckled darkly, but soon the laugher trickled away and morphed into soft, sinister grunts as his eyes morphed into slits . He glared down at Kyle. "Why da fuck did you have to ruin my usage of a little help on the test. Hm, Kahl, hm? Why must you make life so difficult, Kahl, hm?"

Kyle swallowed hard and glared back at Carman. He knew how sadistic the fatass was but he wasn't scared of him. No. Way.

"What the fuck are you talking about? A 'little help' on a 'test?' Dude, you just cheated on our SATs, our fucking SATs, do you know how serious that is? What if you were caught. Huh? I don't care what you taught those students when you were a 'model teacher.' Cheating. Is. Not. Right. Damn it!" Kyle screamed, his face turning the same shade as his hair that was hidden beneath his ushanka.

Stan suddenly walked over. "Hey dude, what's up?" He greeted his super best friend.

"Oh hey," Kyle answered back brightening up instantly, "nothing much, just this fatass is really bugging me." He added glaring at Carman.

"Hm, so what you're saying is there's nothing new?"

Cartman gave a loud snort that was ignored by the two boys.

"Yeah, basically" Kyle smiled.

"Hey, so I was wondering, are you free this afternoon, I want to go over some Human Bio problems with you. That class is seriously going to kill me."

"Sure dude, no problem, I'll be home all day."

"Yeah, it would be a perfect time for you fags to get faggied up. Wow Stan, I thought Kyle was the smart one, but who knew you could come up with such a genius plan so that so you guys can get your butt buddy action on?" Cartman interrupted, smiling at his own intelligence of being able to come up with such a witty statement during such a critical moment. A few seconds later, his face turned an ugly shade of purple when he realized that both boys weren't paying the slightest bit of attention towards him. "Guys!" He whined, but still he was ignored. He repeat his plea a few more times; however, when he was again met without an answer he "humph"ed loudly and bitterly sunk into his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Awesome! Well, I gotta go, Wendy's probably going to want to do something together or what not, damn, women are so fucking annoying."

"Ha!"

"Dude Kyle, what are you ha-ing about, you need to stop ha-ha-ing and start da-dating." Stan chided him.

"Huh?" Kyle asked, suddenly shy, and looking awkward.

"I mean, you should start dating, the only girls you've kissed are Bebe and Rebecca and those don't even count because it was in Elementary School. You know Bebe's got the hots for you, so why don't you go out with her for a bit, you know, pave your way for some other chicks."

Kyle looked shocked and red and all he could say was "Dude!"

"What?" Stan asked genuinely confused.

"Dude" Kyle repeated, this time looking angry and sad at the same time. He sighed and without another word he walked silently home.

"What's up with him?" Stan asked himself silently feeling a strange horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched his best friend back slowly disappear.

"Wow, Stan, you sure broke your boyfriend's heart with that." Cartman lectured Stan, shaking his head and mock tsk-ing as he walked away laughing.

"What the fuck?" Stan whispered to himself.

* * *

Grandpa Stanley looked at his watch. "Oh shit, it's 6:05, if we're late for dinner you know your Grandma will be furious with us." He pulled Kyle to his feet and said to Kenny and Butters

"Thanks so much, we'll be back tomorrow to hopefully finish up this talk."

He grabbed his jacket and practically ran back home, fearful of the scorn from Wendy he was sure to face.

* * *

**Wow, the last part is absolutely horrible. :/ But I wanted to end it quickly because I have some Bunny fluff I want to add next chapter :)**

**See you then!**

**Wdebo :)**


	3. A Very Bunny Bedtime

**A/N: **Very short chapter but I just wanted to write it for the Bunny moment :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Even though the talk had only lasted for a short amount of time, it still wore Butters out. He was nervous about telling the rest of the story, but determined all the same. Lil' Kyle deserved to know the story behind his name.

As he crawled into bed, Kenny got in and held him from behind, putting his arms around Butters' waist and his chin on his shoulder.

"Have I ever told you, how thankful I am for you?" Kenny whispered softly into Butters' ear.

Butters shivered happily and twisted his head to face Kenny. "E-Everyday Ken, everyday." He gave him the biggest Butters smile that he could and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I just cannot believe," Kenny continued, "how lucky we are. I really wished Stan and Kyle could have had what we have."

"Ken, I wish so too, but Kyle is gone now."

Kenny sighed and nuzzled his head against Butters' neck. "Even though Stan has Wendy, it's so obvious he feels lonely without Kyle by his side. I wonder what it must feel like to be near so many people but be so alone."

Butters shifted his body until he was completely facing Kenny and said in the sternest voice he could muster. "Ken, p-promise me, promise me that you'll n-never leave me, no matter what."

Kenny smiled at Butters and brought Butters' hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Butters, I promise, no matter how many times I die or become lost or whatever the hell I get myself into, I will always come back to you, no matter what."

Butters smiled contently at Kenny and fell asleep, his head on Kenny's chest and Kenny's arms around him, holding him tight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everything so far! Please R/R thank you!**

**Wdebo :)**


	4. Wildly Running Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.

**A/N: **So, I've been listening to "Tim, I Wish You Were Born a Girl" By: of Montreal, and well, I think this song is so addicting and just made me think of South Park right when I heard it, well, it was on a Bunny video so maybe that's why :) Anyways, wanted to leave some words from the song for this chapter. (I'm sure this is what Stan and Kyle are thinking...somewhat...maybe...soon :) )

_"Tim, _  
_Wish you were born a girl_  
_Wish you were born a girl_  
_So I could have been your boyfriend_

_I know,_  
_It's not possible now_  
_I just never met a girl I like half as much as you"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Kyle was shaken out of bed by Grandpa Stanley at 9 a.m. He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes groggily, not sure what was happening. "What Grandpa? It's Saturday, let me sleep!" He demanded angrily, pulling the covers above his head and curling into a ball.

"No, we cannot waste anymore time, let's go to grandpa Butters and Kenny's house now so we can finish telling the story."

"Ugh." Kyle grumbled silently, "Do we even need to go over to their house? Can't you just tell me here, or more preferably, after I've finished sleeping?"

"No, Kyle, I can't" Grandpa Stanley answered back quietly. "I don't think I can go through this story by myself, all over again."

Kyle went silent for a second not sure how to respond.

"Whatever, gramps, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Kyle jumped out of bed, taking his pajamas off and roughly putting on the first shirt and pants he found. He then ambled tiredly towards the bathroom, took his toothbrush, put a pea-sized drop of toothpaste on it and stuck it into his mouth. Afterwards, he splashed some water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy from the stress he was feeling. What the hell was up with all of these emotions? Why couldn't he just fall in love with some chick and be happy, why must he go and fall in love with a guy, and not just any guy, but Chris.

* * *

Kenny was rudely awakened when the doorbell rang at 9:10. He prayed in a whisper for it to just some kind of dream and go away.

Ding-ding-ding

The doorbell screamed at him to get his lazy ass off his bed and towards the front door. Kenny turned and looked at Butters' peacefully sleeping face, what he would give now to be able to sleep through anything, a crazily ringing doorbell, a fireworks show, hell, probably even a nuclear war.

He grumbled, cursing everything from doors to fluffy bunny rabbits to his own immortality, as he pulled on a random robe and shuffled towards the front door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Stan's smiling face and Kyle's pissed off face standing on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked, confused.

"We're here to finish the rest of the story for Kyle." Stan reminded Kenny.

Kenny scratched his head. "Oh yeah, sure, um, just a second, I have to go wake up Butters."

He scrambled up the stairs and into their bedroom. Crawling onto the bed towards Butters, he put his hand on Butters' sweet sleeping face. "Butters wake up." Kenny said sweetly to him "Wake up." Kenny started lightly tapping on Butters' face. No response. "Come on Butters, wake up!" He started slapping the other blonde harder, but still no response.

The clockwork in Kenny's evil little brain began to turn and he chuckled darkly as he put his lips on the bottom of Butters' neck and began slowly kissing his way up to the corner of Butters' lips. By this time, Butters was slowly waking up. He opened up his eyes, confused and groggily.

"Hiya, Ken, what are you doing?" He asked tiredly, his voice husky from sleep.

Kenny didn't answer, he just continued kissing, past Butters' lips and up to his nose and back down again making sure he teasingly passed Butters' lip every time.

By this time Butters was wide awake and trying his best to hold back a moan that was deep in his throat.

Kenny suddenly got up off the bed and said, lightly, "Time to get up, Stan and Kyle are back." He got off the bed and walked away, leaving Butters lying on the bed confused and horny.

A few minutes later, Kenny was joined in the living room by an awkwardly fumbling Butters and everyone sat down again, ready to finish telling Kyle of his namesake.

* * *

That afternoon, Stan walked to Kyle's house, not sure how Kyle would take his presence.

He decided to go in anyways, taking out the key he had been given by Kyle all those years ago, he stuck it into the keyhole and turned. The click that answered his action told him to calm down and go face Kyle's increasing bi-polarness. He ran up the stairs and knocked hastily on the door leading to Kyle's room.

After a few seconds, Kyle opened the door. He had changed out of his orange jacket and had on a ratty looking t-shirt with messy pajama bottoms. His ushanka was off and his jew-fro looked bigger and wilder than ever. Even though Kyle looked like he just climbed out of a dumpster, Stan still thought that his best friend looked cute.

_What?_ Stan thought to himself, _Cute? Why the fuck did I just think that my best friend is cute?_ Stan quickly shook his head, thinking it was just a side effect from being away from Wendy for an entire afternoon (Stan for once thought that studying would be more important then getting it on with Wendy); he probably just needed some female attention and this weirdness should be going away soon.

"Hey, what are you doing standing out there man?" Kyle gave Stan a curious look; his eyes gave off a confused look like a lost puppy dog who didn't know the way home, that Stan just could not help but want to drown himself in.

_What the fuck,_ _snap yourself out of it._ Stan yelled angrily at himself.

"Are you coming in to study or not?" Kyle held onto his door impatiently as his friend continued to stare dumbly at him. "One" He began to close his door a bit, "Tw-"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming"

Stan sauntered in, tossing his books carelessly onto the ground and flopping onto Stan's bed.

Kyle went to sit down next to Stan on the bed. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked amused, "Did you forget what you came here for?"

Stan gave an evil smile and scooted up close to Kyle until he was face to face with him. He leaned next to Kyle's ear and whispered, "No, I knew exactly why I came." He leaned in closer and could feel Kyle's breath quicken. "You" He stated in a faint whisper.

He leaned back, feeling triumphant when he saw the blush he was able to create on his friend's surprised face. His satisfaction lasted until he realized he himself was blushing furiously.

_What the hell is going on? _Stan wondered, he just wanted to torment Kyle for a little bit, just for kicks and here he was blushing, blushing like he was actually enjoying it, not just for laughs, but enjoying it romantically.

Stan quickly composed himself and turned to Kyle, "Yeah, time to get to work." He took out the worksheet that he was staring blankly at the night before for over an hour. "I have absolutely no idea how to do this."

Kyle looked at the page and stated in a monotone, "Stan. This is fill-in diagram of a bone whose answers are all on a handout that Mr. Morrison gave us. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stan stared blankly down at the page. Sure enough it was the diagram. "Oh, shit, sorry dude, I meant this." He turned the paper around and showed him the problems.

Kyle just sighed and sat down at his desk and Stan sat down next to him. "Ok," Kyle said, "Let's go over this."

Two hours later, Stan was more confused then ever. He was such an idiot thinking he wanted Kyle's help in school. Kyle was so damn smart that every time he tried to teach him something, Stan couldn't understand a word, making him even more confused then he was before.

Kyle stood up and stretched, which Stan knew was what he did every time he felt Stan was a failure and did not want to help him anymore. "Dude, I'm seriously tired, let's go downstairs and rest for a bit."

They walked downstairs slowly, chatting. Turning, they went into the kitchen after reaching the foot of the stairs.

"What do you want to eat?" Kyle asked opening the fridge. "We can make tuna sandwiches or chicken nuggets."

"Dude, I thought you couldn't eat chicken nuggets, anyways, I haven't really had an appetite for chicken after we meet that 'chicken fucker'." Stan answered back bored.

"Whatever, anyways, it's kosher."

"Well, I'm not actually all that hungry, let's watch TV for a bit."

Stan trotted off into the living room and ensconced himself into the couch. Kyle sat down awkwardly next to him and grabbed the remote. The first channel they turned to showed a rerun of _Terrance and Philip_.

"Dude!" Stan shouted excitedly, grabbing Kyle wrist to stop him from turning the channel. When he realized what he did, his face turned a bright red and he jerked his hand backwards quickly. Kyle looked at him blankly, confused and shy at the same time. "I mean," Stan began nervously, "_Terrance and Philip_ has been off the air for so long, we might as well watch some now…you know… for some… like…reminiscing for the sake of our past memories…yeah." Stan ended lamely.

Kyle just stared at Stan unsure of what to think of his friend's rambling.

"Remember," Stan continued trying to cover up the awkwardness "Remember when we went through all that crap just to save Terrance and Philip from execution."

"Yeah, and I also remember how Cartman sang about my mom being a bitch." Kyle reminded him.

"Oh well, um, how about when Terrance and Philip separated because of creative differences, and Terrence became fat and Philip went off to that horribly shitty version of Hamlet?"

Kyle finally smiled at the thought and added, "Oh yeah, those liberal Earth Day lovers were seriously fucked up." Both boys laughed at the thought of all that happened with the Earth Day people, both of their laughter soon died down and awkwardness filled the air again.

"Hey Terrance, I think there's something on my shoe, can you check it out really fast?" TV Philip asked TV Terrance in the background.

"Hey Kyle" Stan said trying to fill the awkward silence that had developed between them.

"Hm?" Kyle answered back, his bright green eyes turning towards Stan. Stan felt himself flush for a second as he stared at his friend's beautiful eyes. He looked down to his friends lips and wondered what it must feel like to stare deeply into those green eyes while inching closer and have their lips touch together softly and sweetly. A sudden thought popped into his head and it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I was wondering, what would you do if I broke up with Wendy?"

* * *

**Ooooo drama :P I can almost hear those dramatic music that Taiwanese dramas always have whenever something big is revealed.**

**Hehe.**

**Wdebo :)**

**P.S. Reviews are very much appreciated =]**


	5. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Stan clamped his hands over his mouth. _Shit,_ he thought to himself, _where the hell did that just come from?_

A brief look of happiness flashed across Kyle's face, but it was soon replaced by anger and confusion. "What?" He asked Stan, not sure what he meant. "Break up with Wendy? Why? You guys have been together since third grade, granted you guys had an on and off relationship that went up and down crazier then a crappy rollercoaster in Cartman's old Cartman land, but dude, it's still a relationship." Kyle's ended his babble with a look of frustration and sadness.

Stan looked at him feeling strangely disappointed, but just laughed it off. "Ha, yeah you're probably right; Wendy and I will probably be together forever, until we're old and saggy. We were voted as 'Most likely to get married' and you know how true those become." Stan added laughing stiffly.

"Yeah" Kyle agreed softly.

* * *

"W-well, are any of you hungry, I just remembered I h-haven't eaten' breakfast yet, and you know what my m-mother always said 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day'." Butters stated, standing up and began walking towards the kitchen before any of the other guys could speak.

"Actually," Kenny whispered to Stan, "his mom never said that, she would say, 'Eat your breakfast young man or you're grounded!'" He imitated Butters' mom's voice in a sharp, ringing falsetto causing both Kenny and Stan to erupt in chuckles.

Kyle, understanding now where his grandfather's story was going, silently decided that he would chase his dream of, well, he couldn't call it love, per say, but he could call it, something like, very strong like, and do something drastic.

Jumping off the couch, he rushed next to Grandpa Butters who was in the process of making some mini sandwiches. "Um, Grandpa Butters" Kyle asked shyly

"Mmhm!" Butters stated excitedly.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone really fast."

"Sure buddy no problem! It's just in the kitchen on the right side wall next to the bulletin board."

"Thanks" Kyle walked slowly into the kitchen, not sure if really wanted to do what he was going to do.

He picked up the phone, the dial tone urging him to hurry the hell up or give up and hang up. He punched in the numbers he knew from heart after years of homework help calls and I-need-my-best-friend pleadings.

One ring. _Shit, what the hell am I doing?_

Two rings.

Three rings. _Fuck, what am I getting myself into, I should just hang up he's probably not even going to answer._

Right before Kyle was going to remove the phone receiver from his ear, a click sound appeared and a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" Chris' husky voice asked.

_I like you man, you know, like, like-like you, do you like me?_ Was all Kyle wanted to say, but instead all he could choke out was, "Hey dude, w-what's up?"

Kyle could feel Chris' face and breathing soften. "Nothing much, apart from me trying to get my sleep on." Chris chuckled lightly. "Why are calling so early, you usually don't wake up until after noon."

"Um, yeah, well, I was thinking, do you, maybe, um, want to hang out sometime soon" Kyle asked awkwardly, giving a small, odd chortle.

Chris was silent for a moment before answering. "Sure dude, but you don't have to act so awkward," Chris laughed, his voice sounding like wind chimes as it grazed Kyle's ear.

Kyle laughed awkwardly again, _shit, why is this so hard. We've been friends for so long, it really shouldn't be so hard to determine a time to hang out, granted this will most likely be when I come out to him, but damn it, it shouldn't be so hard._ "Yeah, well, so, how about we go ice skating sometime soon?"

"Yeah"…

* * *

While Kyle and Chris were deciding their skating plans, Kenny, Butters and Stan had already gotten their food and were sitting back in the living room.

Stan sat on one of the couches, while Kenny and Butters sat on the other couch. Kenny looked down and found that he and Butters' knees were slightly touching; it gave him a feeling of excitement and happiness (and not just in the cock area). After all of these years, a slight touch from the one he loved made him over the moon with happiness.

Before he and Butters got together, his old habit of having sex with anything that moved left him unfeeling, any kind of touching was purely for the sake of sexual pleasure, nothing more, nothing less, but when he found, actually found Butters, he realized just what he was missing. Anything from an accidental brush of the hand to a full on kiss made Kenny feel like he was the luckiest man on the earth, that the world could just stop and he would be fine with it, if it just meant that he and Butters could be together.

Butters saw where he was looking and gave Kenny a small smile as he reached his hand towards Kenny's and intertwined his fingers with Kenny's. Kenny looked away, trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face, he usually thought of handholding as _gay and stupid_, but this just felt right.

Stan saw their hand action and gave them a look filled with sadness and blessings. He turned towards them and told them smiling, "I remember how while all of this was going on, you two had chemistry brewing too." He gave a small chuckle when he saw a look of happiness pass between Kenny and Butters.

* * *

_Fuck, who the hell is calling at this hour?_ Kenny thought angrily to himself as his shitty TracFone rang shrilly. He blindly groped around on his bedside table until he found the source of the cacophony and picked it up, opening it groggily. He put the phone next to his ears, almost poking out his eye because he was so tired. He looked at the clock, 4 AM it stated to him, _shit_.

"Hello?" He droned out, fighting his drooping eyelids.

"You fucking bastard!" A shrill girl screamed from the other line.

"Who is this?" Kenny asked confused, then he remembered, Brittany, the girl he left after doing her at Token's party, Kenny remembered how excited he was, Brittany was smoking hot and basically all the guys, apart from Stan and Kyle, who only had eyes for each other even though they didn't realize it yet, were drooling after her. "Cindy, Bebe, Rita?" He asked jokingly seeing how much more he could anger her.

"You little shit!" She screamed again. Kenny's sleepy laughter from the other line made her explode. "Who the hell do you think you fucking are, making love to a girl and then leaving her alone right after she's fallen asleep? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did not 'make love' to you I 'fucked' you'." Kenny reminded her politely.

Brittany shut up for a few blissful seconds before she exploded again. Kenny sighed, setting the phone down lightly, and closing his eyes momentarily. He had heard this talk over and over again and did not want to hear it again.

He opened his eyes drowsily after a few minutes and lifted the phone receiver, "shit faced, menace to society, I freakin'-" He sighed and set the phone receiver again, this would be a long night.

* * *

**I just realized how my writing gets more and more awkward as the chapters pass, most likely because I am not quite sure where this story is going (insert grimace face)...all I know is that there will be love and fluff (Taiwanese dramas have taught me well).**

**Oh well, R/R...thanks :) **

**And comment about what you might want to happen to any of the couples.**

**Wdebo :)**


	6. What the Dare?

**A/N: **One of my favorite Taiwanese Dramas is _Autumn's Concerto_, so I had to add an AC reference in here (The dare :) ).

**Disclaimer:** South Park belongs to the geniuses by the names of Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Cartman ambled towards Kyle and Stan at the bus stop. "Hey lovebirds, how was your love date, butt action yesterday?" He asked them jokingly. Kyle and Stan, still feeling uncomfortable with each other, didn't do anything except glare at Cartman. Both of them did not want to acknowledge the awkwardness that had ensued after Stan's outburst. The two friends felt that they had something they needed to get off their chest, something they couldn't quite understand, but still wanted to share; however, both were too scared to.

Cartman, seeing the decrease in enthusiasm of hate decided to continue with his homosexual super best friend jokes. "If you guys suddenly decide to jump on each other like horny dogs in heat, please give me warning ok? I don't want to see be a part of your little faggy love fest."

Kyle, not being able to take the crap any more, screamed "Shut up you fucking fat fucked lard ass." Cartman, satisfied about finally getting a reaction out of the two snickered, and turned around, waiting for the bus with a perfectly placate expression on his face.

The bus slowly came around the corner a few minutes later. "Where's Kenny?" Stan asked Kyle quietly, not daring to look at him.

Kyle turned around quickly, and after seeing how Stan was still avoiding any sort of eye contact with him, he gave an I-don't-know grunt, and turned away disappointed.

Kenny, his orange parka askew, rushed towards the bus, wildly swinging his arms, just as the bus' doors were about to close. Their bus driver, Mrs. Morgan, glared down at him, hating how she had to waste her energy to open the door again. Mrs. Morgan was their bus driver for their middle and high school years. She made Ms. Crabtree look like the fluffy bunny that she had threatened the children with during elementary school.

"Sit your skinny, white trashed ass down, you little fuck!" Ms. Morgan screamed at Kenny, it angered her even more that Kenny wasn't affected at all by her screeching and instead sauntered slowly to the seat that was occupied only by Cartman.

"Scoot your lardass over." Kenny mumbled to Cartman.

"Sit the fuck down!" Ms. Morgan screamed again. Kenny grumbled as he squished himself next to Cartman and leaned his head back lightly. He looked to the left and saw Kyle and Stan awkwardly stuck next to each other, both staring in different directions.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Kenny asked Cartman in a whisper.

"Oh," Cartman replied loudly, "I guess Stan tried to come on to Kyle, but Kyle was such a fucking Jew chicken that he wouldn't take it. And now there's a crap load of lover's tension in the air." Both boys gave Cartman a fleeting glare then stared back to their respectable spaces.

When the bus finally ambled into the school parking lot, Stan and Kyle were still not looking at each other and Cartman and Kenny were both staring out the window uninterestedly.

As the students slowly filed out of the bus, they were sent off with a "Have a nice fucking day you little dipshits!" from Ms. Morgan.

After setting foot in the school, Kenny looked around and felt instantly bored. He had already done everyone, from the girls to a few of the guys. There was no more challenge in the school. The only reason he came here was for the sex opportunities, he sure as hell did not come to this hell hole for the education.

He voiced his opinion to Cartman who only laughed mockingly at Kenny. "Kenny, I have been telling you this from the day we tried to go into Terrance's dressing room; you are a fucking random slut. I have no interest in talking to random sluts, bah bye."

"Don't take it out on me, just because you can't get any." Kenny mumbled under his breath, but feeling desperate, he grabbed onto Cartman's arm, using all of the strength his thin body he could muster to anchor down Cartman's mass of fat that he called his body.

Before Cartman could even turn around and glare at the poor orange parka wearing boy, a crashing sound erupted from behind them. The entire school turned to see a fumbling Butters trying to scoop up a pile of books from off the ground, all the while muttering, "Oh, hamburgers! I'm surely going to be grounded tonight." Cartman saw the scene and a look of pure evil crossed his face.

He turned to Kenny and sing-songed, "Oh, Ken-ny, I found the per-fect person for you-oh!"

Kenny, figuring out what Cartman's twisted mind was thinking, threw his hands out in front of him and muttered, "No way, no fucking way."

"Aw, come on Kenny! It's not like you haven't done guys before."

"That isn't the point, the point is it's Butters. No way in hell am I having sex with Butters, dating him is way out of bounds let alone fucking him. He's just so fucking innocent."

"But Kenny, you said you wanted a challenge and Butters can be the challenge you need."

"No!" Kenny repeated forcefully.

"What if I give you fifty dollars, you know you want it, for your poor, stupid, little white-trash family." Kenny glared at Cartman. Even though he was a money whore (which most of his friends realized after Kenny had his own reality show doing totally insanely, shitty things for money), but he still had values and knew how wrong taking this bet would be. On, the other hand, he really needed the money, his shit-faced older brother Kevin was probably getting high in some alleyway right now and he needed to help him.

"Fine" Kenny hissed through his teeth. "But I want to see the money first before I actually do it."

"Sure!" Cartman accepted, putting his hands into his left side pocket and pulling out a crisp fifty dollar bill. "I was saving up for a couple of steaks, but this is much more satisfying. The look of Butters when you seduce him into your whorish web will be like twenty million steak dinners to my little eyes."

"Fatass" Kenny muttered back disappointed that Cartman actually possessed the money. He was hoping that Cartman was just bluffing and Kenny could just laugh it off and forget about it. But now that he actually saw the fifty dollars, no matter how hard he fought, his money hungry self still wanted it so fucking badly, and he knew he would do anything to get it.

Cartman laughed excitedly, "Let the show begin!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And thanks to all those who have been following my story :)**

**Please R/R~**

**Wdebo :)**


	7. Bathroom Make Out Scene? Check!

**A/N: **YEAH! After 6 chapters, the moment both you and I have been waiting for, Style love =] Well, sit back and enjoy (hopefully.)

**Disclaimer:** South Park obviously does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing creators by the names of Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kyle walked back into the living room, a look of excitement on his face, as Butters and Kenny continued to reminisce about their past.

"Hey Kyle, sit down." Grandpa Stanley acknowledged his grandson's appearance softly. Kyle walked towards the couch that was occupied by his gramps and sat down quietly next to him.

Grandpa Butters turned towards them and smiled, "Well, Stan, care to explain what happened next with you?"

* * *

The week passed by quickly. For the first time in their twelve years in friendship, Stan found himself avoiding Kyle and choosing, instead, to spend all his time sticking his tongue down Wendy's throat.

"Wow, Stan" Wendy exclaimed, in her high pitched voice, fixing her shirt and straightening her hat, "I have no idea what is going on with you, but I can't say that I hate it." She gave Stan her best smile, the one she used at all of her protest rallies.

"Yeah" Stan muttered, feeling angry with himself that every time he and Wendy were together all he could think about was Kyle, damn Kyle, even when he wasn't anywhere near him, he was still on his mind.

_What is wrong with my fucking brain?_ Stan thought angrily to himself, _I can't be gay, right?_ _I like kissing girls, my make out sessions with Wendy always drive me insane wishing we could sleep together, but now, whenever I kiss Wendy I think about kissing Kyle, my fucking best friend. This is seriously fucked up and wrong dude, dude, I just can't be into Kyle._ _I know, this is probably just some kind of side effect from crap going on in my life, let's see, what shitty things are happening to me right now that could be causing these inappropriate thoughts? _Stan yanked the janitor's closet open, hunching over slightly, trying to make his exit of the small room inconspicuous, and all the while trying to figure out a list of the causes.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he turned around and saw Kyle walking past him. He panicked and grabbed Wendy, pulling her back into the closet, accidently knocking her into a stack of cardboard boxes.

She giggled up at him, "Well, I guess we still have some time before class starts." She finished, trying to pull him down towards her, but he pushed her away roughly. He opened up the door sneakily and after seeing that Kyle was finally out of sight, crept out into first period, mission impossible style.

Wendy stood up stiffly next to the boxes, staring at the space that had just held her boyfriend. "What the hell?" She asked the air around it.

"And children, that is why you should never mix drinking with lawn mowing. Homework will be to read _Hamlet_'s act one, scene one and two by next class." Their English teacher ended in a monotone, closing his book and walking out of the class faster then any of the other students.

Stan quickly snatched his books from off his desk and shuffled out the door. Right as he was getting ready to walk to Shop, his next class, he felt someone grab onto his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with those gorgeous green eyes that only belonged to one person, Kyle.

All of a sudden, Stan felt all of the love, embarrassment, and longing he was trying to suppress for the entire week flood into him. "Hey, h-hey, dude, what's up?" Stan asked nervously, looking down at the ground, unable to meet Kyle's eyes.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you, why the hell are you avoiding me?" Before Stan could even open his mouth, Kyle grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the nearest bathroom.

"W-Why did you take me here?" Stan asked, confused and nervous.

"I just want to ask you why the fuck are you so embarrassed to be near me? Look at me, god damn it." He yelled at Stan, acknowledging his best friend's feeble attempts to evade any kind of eye contact with him.

Stan raised his head and looked, actually looked at Kyle. He looked at his hair, his beautifully red hair, his eyes, those expression-filled green eyes. His eyes traveled down to Kyle's lips, those soft, sweet lips that belonged only to Kyle. Before he could stop himself, or even think about what he was doing, he grabbed both sides of Kyle's face and brought his lips to Kyle's. (Well, actually, he brought both of their noses crashing together, and then they both awkwardly found each other's mouths, but Stan counted it as the same thing, at least he didn't puke in Kyle's mouth, but he was starting to feel queasy.) Kyle's eyes grew wide with surprise and a hint of fiery, Kyle anger, but they soon closed as he melted into the kiss. Both of them savored the way their lips worked together, slowly dancing around each other.

Stan quickly pushed Kyle off of him, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Before Stan could voice his astonishment with a well-worded "What the fuck" Kyle pulled Stan close, craving the light, sweetness that came from his kiss, muttering, "Cut the crap," before kissing him again.

This lasted until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. They pulled away from one another, lips swollen from the kissing and eyes shinning with excitement. Both of them went on awkwardly fixing their hair and clothing, all the while trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

"Ah," Grandpa Butters exclaimed excitedly, setting down the mug he had just taken a swig from. "I always w-wondered why you were all red when you ran into Shop that day; to tell you the truth, I had never seen you more embarrassed or h-happy. D-did you realize any of this was happening, Ken?"

"Both of them were as red as a buffoon's ass, even hours after that little tongue action, in that 'I just got some' way, of course I knew." Grandpa Kenny stated back. Grandpa Stanley gave both of them a small smile.

Kyle felt warmed by how wonderful the love between his gramps and Kyle were but he had a strange nagging feeling asking him, _what the fuck will Chris' and my story be like, will there even be a 'story'? _

_

* * *

_

**Yes, so now that Style can start to live in their lovers' land, I can start developing Bunny plot and add in a dash of another SP couple (and this time it won't be slash *gasp*), and of course Kyle Jr. and Chris!**

**But don't you worry Style lovers…there will be many more Style moments to come!**

**Wdebo :) **

**Please R/R, thanks buddies =]**


	8. Hello Kitty Rocks Butters' World

**Disclaimer: **South Park does not belong to me and the "Lu lu lu" song belongs to the genius by the name of Butters

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Butters" Kenny muttered to Butters as they both sat on their bed, Butters watching the news while Kenny pretended to read the newspaper.

"Yeah" Butters answered back, his eyes glued on the screen.

Kenny turned towards Butters and a small smile crossed his face as he looked at Butters in his glasses. He thought it gave Butters a look of sophistication with a hint of innocence that only he could possess. Setting down his newspaper, Kenny slowly scooted towards Butters and whispered again this time in his perfected seductive voice "Hey Butters" slowly raising his hand up to cup Butters' cheek.

"Not now Ken" Butters said back, shaking off Kenny's hand, causing Kenny to back away and shoot Butters an abandoned puppy look. Butters' eyes suddenly became wide as he recognized the man who had just appeared on the news program. "Hey, hey, Ken" Butters yelled excitedly, tugging on the sleeve of Kenny. "Look who's on the TV screen!"

Kenny turned to see the smiling face of Eric Cartman, raising his arms up in triumph. "Butters its just Carman, he's on TV everyday now that he has become a politician."

"I know Ken, but it's just always so e-exciting to see one of our little friends on TV."

"Friend? More like intolerable fatass." Kenny grumbled at the TV Cartman. Who was now fake smiling as he reluctantly shook hands with an Asian man.

Cartman was no longer the overweight boy that he was; he had slimmed down and used his manipulative powers to wedge himself into the political system. But everyone who knew the actual Eric Cartman knew that the smile and everything else about Cartman that the public called charismatic should instead be called satanic.

_He's always been a bastard_, Kenny thought to himself, _but without that fat son of a bitch, Butters and I would not have gotten together_.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the grand celebration of Eric Cartman's 17__th__ birthday/costume party extravaganza. Attached is the present you are to bring the great Eric Cartman._

Cartman looked excitedly at his invitation; his party was going to be kick ass. Not only because of the fucking awesome presents he was also going to get but also because he was going to make the Kenny/Butters bet more exciting. It had been a week after their decision to initiate the bet and there had been no action what so ever, all that Kenny had done was start talking to Butters more but nothing had fucking happened yet. _The only reason why I do all of this did is because I want to make the people of South Park dance like puppets and respect my authoritah, is it really that much to ask for?_ Cartman pondered silently.

He walked around the school handing invitations out to various people. Oddly enough, it seemed that everyone who he gave invitations to were all in his fourth grade class. Cartman liked to think that his nonpopularity came from how everyone else were fucking retards, but he knew, deep deep down in a tiny corner of his heart that he liked to overlook, it was because he was a damn fatassed bastard. As turned the corner, he spotted his next invitation targets, Tweek and Craig.

"GAH! This is too much pressure!" Tweek cried as he shook and twitched sporadically, rocking the lockers he was leaning on.

Craig settled his right hand on the locker next to Tweek's arm, leaning in close to his boyfriend, as he began to ramble on about gnomes and not getting any sleep, and whispered, "Need me to help you relax?"

Tweek stopped shaking for a bit and his face softened as he said "Oh man, I h-have a project due for chemistry, I don't t-think I can– gah-finish it."

"Chemistry" Craig whispered as he inched his face ever closer to Tweek's, raising his eyebrows slightly, "I can help you with that."

Just as Tweek and Craig were about to touch lips, Cartman rushed next to them screaming, "Break it up fags!" Craig slowly raised his head from Tweek's lips annoyed and flipped Cartman off.

Tweek turned to look around Craig's head and screamed, "GAH! Eric, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Nothing, you little gay-tards, just going to invite you to my kick ass party this Saturday."

Craig stared stonily at Cartman before flipping him off again. After a few seconds, he yanked the invitations from Cartman's hands and agreed with a monotone, "Now, will you leave us?"

"Sure, sure." Cartman stated, as he began searching for more prospective party goers, he heard Craig mutter to Tweek, "Where were we now?" _Gah_, Cartman thought angrily, _why has South Park become so gay?_

After handing invitations out to Token, Clyde and Wendy, quietly noting that the hippie bitch seemed oddly upset, Cartman stalked over to the easiest person he knew who he could twist around, Butters.

"Lu lu lu, I've got some apples. Lu lu lu, you've got some too. Lu lu lu, let's make some applesauce, take off our clothes and lu lu lu." Butters sang softly to himself as he took his books out of his locker. He turned around, clutching his AP Calculus and AP Government books, and saw Cartman staring at him. "Ah, hello Eric, how are 'ya?" He greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey Butters, my party's on Sunday, I think that you should come." Cartman said to Butters as kindly as he could muster as he handed Butters an invitation.

Butters smiled at Cartman taking the invitation, "Sure, Eric."

"Oh and it's gonna be a costume party, do you have a costume ready?"

"Of c-course Eric! I have my Dear Daniel outfit that I l-love to wear, you know how much I l-love Hello Kitty. That reminds me, I haven't played Hello Kitty Island Adventure in a few days. I really need to now."

"What? You still play that?" Cartman asked incredulously, he wanted to add in more offensive phrases but he knew he had to at least be somewhat nice to Butters to make him do what he wanted.

"Why yes," Butters answered back, confused about how anybody could not want to play Hello Kitty Island Adventure, "it is the best m-multiplayer online game there is, and Hello Kitty is in it, Hello Kitty!"

Cartman tried very hard to hold in all of the gay, pussy, retard jokes, as he said, "Well, I don't think that that costume will work for you."

"You don't?" Butters asked disappointed.

"No, Butters, but don't worry I have the perfect costume for you!"

"You do?" Butters' expression suddenly changed to that of excitement, "Oh thank goodness, I was s-so nervous, my parents would p-probably have ground me if I had on a bad costume. So what is this great costume, Eric?" Butters asked inquisitively.

"Nothing much, do you remember how we tried to get the girls' future telling device that one time?"

"Oh yes! And then you guys turned me into a girl so I could sneak into their sleepover, after that my parents locked me up in the basement because they thought I was the devil's spawn."

"Yes, yes, very good Butters." Cartman encouraged him, "Now I think that the look of Marjorine would be perfect for this party."

"Marjorine? No, no Eric, I d-don't want to be a girl again."

"Come on Butters, it would be fun, don't you think so?"

"No, those mean girls will make fun of me again, t-they'll call me fat and ugly. I am not fat and ugly; I d-don't want to be called those names!" Butters began to sob quietly, his face turned towards the ground.

_This is what he's worried about?_ Cartman asked himself, confused. He awkwardly situated himself next to Butters and patted him on the shoulder, as one would touch something they found repulsive. "So, you're ok with this?"

Butters looked up thoughtfully before a replying softly a few seconds later, sniffling "Sure."

"Ok, well see you, Butters" Cartman told him, turning around as fast as he could to get the fucking hell away from the weirdo. He walked around school handing out the last of his invitations, Saturday was going to be one hell of a night, he was sure of that.

* * *

**I have somewhat of an idea of what is going to happen at the party…but it is kind of blurry, so I just want to ask, what would you guys like to happen next?**

**And yes, the next couple will be coming up next chapter! (I'm excited…It's the only het South Park couple I like…haha)**

**Wdebo :)**


	9. Right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kyle and Stan sat next to each other in their empty Human Bio classroom. The former was studying intensely for their unit test, while the later blanked out and stared at the other boy the whole time.

"Dude" Kyle raised his head angrily, looking at Stan, "What the hell are you doing? You do know that we have a test this period right?"

"Yeah" Stan answered back distractedly.

"Have you studied yet?"

"A little."

"Well you better start studying some more; because there is no fucking way that I am letting you cheat off of me."

"I would never cheat on you." Stan answered back, a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, dude" Kyle answered back, losing some of his edge.

After a few minutes of silence, Stan gazed at Kyle and stated. "I just keep thinking about it."

"What?"

"Well, after our kiss."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Remember what you told me?" Stan questioned his best friend softly, remembering the conversation they had.

Kyle's only answer was a warm smile as the memory flooded back about how he had faced Stan and told him, "I never thought that this would happen."

"_Hm?" Stan had replied back, not sure what to say, "What do you mean?"_

"_I've liked you, for a while now."_

"_You have?" Stan asked incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Kyle laughed loudly, "Stan, what was I supposed to say. 'I love you, my best friend from forever who also happens to have a girlfriend.'."_

"_I guess not." Stan smiled back awkwardly. _

"_Yeah, dude, but I'm so glad it ended this way."_

"Who ever knew that this would happen?" Kyle asked quietly, Stan answered by grabbing Kyle's hand softly and giving it a squeeze.

"So, you want to come over tonight? Mom and Shelly are out and dad is who knows where being an idiot." Stan asked Kyle.

"Sorry man, I have basketball practice. How about tomorrow?"

"Um," Stan stared uncomfortably, "Wendy and I are going out then."

Kyle scooted in towards Stan giving him a look of confusion and exasperation, "What? You still haven't broken up with her yet?"

Before Stan could answer Kyle's look of total anger, a very out of breath Cartman dragged himself into the room.

"I…can't…believe…it…took…me…so…long…to…find…you….fucking fags." Cartman panted to the two boys dramatically.

"What are you talking about, doughboy?" Kyle asked unenthusiastically.

Cartman glared at Kyle before continuing, "My…kick-ass party….on Saturday." He handed them both invitations. "Dress up and don't try anything….too faggy, I don't want my furniture…to…get dirty." He left laughing before both boys could cuss him out.

"Sometimes I forget why the fuck we even started hanging out with that fatass." Kyle muttered to the door that had just allowed Cartman to exit.

"Hey, man, let's forget about him for a second." Stan said scooting slowly towards Kyle, "There's something I really need to tell you." He leaned even closer until they were just a few inches away from each other, as they slowly closed their eyes and moved in closer the bell rang and a throng of sleepy human biology students shuffled in.

"Shit" Stan muttered quietly to himself, as both he and Kyle sprang away from each other.

* * *

Cartman sauntered into his Algebra 2 class a few minutes after the bell rang. "Hello Mrs. Anderson." He greeted his teacher happily.

"Eric Cartman," Mrs. Anderson turned towards him, hands on hip, "can you explain to me, why after just 189 days of school you have been late," She checked her attendance record, "189 times?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Eric Cartman! We do not say such words in class."

"Why not? It's not like I'm hurting anyone when I cuss, who gives a shit if I say fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

Mrs. Anderson stormed angrily next to Cartman, "Eric Cartman you will march yourself right to the principal's office this instant, I will not tolerate such profanity in the classroom!"

"Aw, fucking bitch." Cartman muttered to himself. When he reached the doors he turned to face Mrs. Anderson and stated in his calmest voice possible, "Suck my balls."

As he sauntered to the principal's office he was surprised to see the hippie bitch sitting outside. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Wendy glared at Cartman before answering, "Apparently our first amendment rights aren't protected in this educational torture chamber, and apparently, we aren't allowed to call our teachers certain names because their thoughts and ideals on certain current events are just plain stupid." Wendy ended her spiel by hitting the chair next to her with her fist.

_Whoa, chill, bitch._ Cartman feeling mildly fearful for his life, chose to sit a few seats away from the hippie bitch just to make sure he was still alive for his party, but he couldn't help but feel a little warm towards her, anger and power was always a turn on for him. _Turn on? Da fuck?_

"So, what are you doing here?" Wendy turned around to ask Cartman, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Cussed out a teacher again?"

"Yeah"

Before their conversation could progress any more, the secretary came out and stated in a bored voice. "Wendy Testaburger please come in."

"Finally." She walked into the room without a look back at Cartman. As she slowly walked away from him, Cartman couldn't help but find himself checking her out. It had been a side effect ever since he worked on that damn flag debate with her in fourth grade, since then he found himself thinking more about her then one should think about a tree hugging liberal ho. He always found himself drawn to the way her eyebrows squinched up whenever she felt passionate about an issue, the way she bit her lips whenever she was thinking hard and the subtle way she swayed her hips as she walked. Cartman thought back to middle school about the time that he tried to act on his feelings.

That day, he saw Wendy sitting under the tree in front of their school that he was sure was where all the minorities congregated at night time. As he walked towards her, Wendy raised her head slightly and he thought he could make out the faintest trace of a smile on her lips.

Their "moment" was broken when Stan rushed over panting "Wendy!"

Wendy faced her boyfriend and told him, "Hey, just a second." She suddenly turned angrily towards Cartman and snapped, "What do you want?"

Cartman, feeling surprised by the sudden intrusion and awkward about what he actually wanted to do and say, quickly turned back to his usual self and sneered, "Nothing, you fucking liberal ho, just wanted to tell you to be careful or else you'll find yourself at forty; hairy, saggy and protesting shitty causes that make no impact what so ever." The look of pure hatred from Wendy after his statement caused him to feel strangely hurt and let down.

The memory made Cartman thankful nothing actually happened that day. After that day he decided he would no longer feel anything for that bitch. And now, he was just checking her out because she was female and he was a hormonal teenage guy, it wasn't anything big right? It wasn't like he actually like-liked Wendy Testaburger, right?

* * *

**I finally got my Candy moment in =] But I am feeling disappointed with this chapter :(**

**Oh well, please comment back about what you want to happen during the party…I still have no idea where it might go.**

**Wdebo :)**


	10. Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch?

**Disclaimer: **I wish South Park belonged to me, but it doesn't. *sad face*

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cartman paced his room after school. The meeting with the principal had gone well; it seemed that Cartman had already broken him down. All Cartman had to do now was throw a few carefully chosen words on the table and he was able to get off any problem scotch free. Life was so fucking sweet sometimes. Usually victories like these filled his head with happiness, but all his head was filled with now was the confusion that came with Wendy, that fucking hippie bitch had been on his mind ever since she left him in front of the principal's office.

_Da fuck is wrong with me?_ Cartman scolded himself angrily; _I need to concentrate on Saturday and not on that bitch. But, _he argued to himself, _maybe a few more minutes of thinking about her wouldn't hurt, I mean, I'll just think about what a bitch she's being, so that should be all right. _

* * *

Stan and Wendy sat awkwardly across from each other at their regular table in Casa Bonita. The evening was punctuated by an icy coldness as Stan refused to look at Wendy and only answered her back in one-word responses.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Wendy asked in concern after Stan dodged her fiftieth attempt to hold his hand.

Stan tentatively took a bite out of his taco and chewed slowly as he contemplated how he wanted to word his thoughts. "Wendy."

"Yeah?"

"Have you, um, ever thought what it would be like if we, um, took a break from each other. Not the kind of breaks we usually have, but a, um, permanent one."

"What?" Wendy asked quietly. "Why?" She gasped, her jealous side coming out "I know why! You're cheating on me! Who is it? Bebe, I knew it, that slut, she's slept with more people then Kenny has!"

"Um, you are partially right, but it's not Bebe." Stan stammered out.

"Who is it then?" Wendy yelled at Stan, but before Stan could answer back, her phone blared out "So What" and she shushed Stan as she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone.

"What?" She snarled into the receiver. He voice softened when she heard the person on the other line talk, "Bebe, aw, I'm so sorry, yes, of course I'll come over. No, don't worry about it, it's just Stan, he and I can always go on a date another time." She hung up the phone and said in a matter of fact voice as she pulled on her jacket, "Sorry, Stan, I have to go, Bebe's boyfriend just dumped her and I have to be there for her." She leaned over and kissed Stan on the cheeks, "I'll talk to you soon."

Stan stared at his plate of half eaten tacos after she left, _shit, why must it be so hard to tell?_

* * *

_Now, next question,_ Kyle thought to himself, as he worked on his AP Calculus homework. _Let's see, "Find the second derivative of y = 3ln(5x__2__ + 4x)" Hm-god, when the hell am I ever going to need this in life? I mean, seriously, none of this is going to be useful. When I'm doing taxes will I really care about calculus? No. When I'm paying for my children's education will I care about calculus? No. Damn it, Calculus can go fuck it self, it can go fuck itself right in t-Oh, never mind, this problem is really easy. Haha. It's just, do that one operation and the answer should be (30x + 12)/(5x__2__ + 4x). _

Before Kyle had a chance to feel proud of himself and continue onto question number three, a tapping sound yanked him out of his homework zone. He raised his head to see Stan rapping his knuckles on the window. "Let me in." Stan mouthed to him.

Kyle shot him a confused look but opened his window for Stan all the same. Stan crawled awkwardly into his room all the while mumbling, "Ugh. I'm getting too old for this."

"What are you doing here, dude?" Kyle asked. "I thought you had a date with Wendy." He added angrily, sounding like a jealous girlfriend, which in a way he was.

"I was, but she ditched me for Bebe."

"Dude, I'm sorry. But did you tell her yet about, well you know, us?" The look of Stan's crestfallen face revealed the answer to Kyle. "What the hell, Stan? Why not?"

"I'm sorry, man; I was just trying to think up a way to tell her and her phone call cut me off." He sighed. "I'm really sorry, but I really don't think that I am ready to tell anyone yet. Not-really-telling telling Wendy was torture for me; I can't even think how painful it will be to tell our parents, our friends, and especially Cartman."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel. But we have to promise each other that we will tell, soon."

"Yes, soon." Stan agreed and as if to seal the deal he leaned into Kyle and placed his lips on Kyle's softly. Their kiss soon intensified and Stan found himself with his hands up the back of Kyle's shirt and as he pulled Kyle in towards him, Kyle pushed outward and soon both of them found themselves lying on top of Kyle's bed. Before things could continue any further, the sound of Sheila Broflovski's voice traveled up the stairs and into Kyle's room, "Kyle, I need you to come down and help me with the groceries."

Kyle groaned, "Hey, I guess-" He started telling Stan.

"I guess I should be going home anyways." Stan sighed as Kyle rolled off him and pushed himself off the bed.

"Yeah, well, bye." Kyle stated, as both boys turned to face each other awkwardly, not sure how to part. They began to lean in for a kiss, and finding it weird, started to hug, then deciding against that, they shook hands and broke away chuckling uncomfortably.

Kyle started his trek downstairs as Stan crawled out the window.

"Oh, there you are bubbe. Get those bags into the kitchen please." Sheila directed Kyle, pointing to two bags at the front of the house.

As Kyle carried the bags slowly into the kitchen he turned to his mother and asked, "If I was, um, not attracted to, um, the normal gender for a guy, what would you do?"

"What what what?" Sheila yelled her trademark saying, dropping the bag of oranges she was cradling in her arms.

"I meant hypothetically, mom" Kyle reassured her quickly.

"Oh, well, in that case, I would disown you and shun you from our family." Sheila rapidly answered back, as she put the food away in their respectable cabinets. Since her back was turned away from her son, she couldn't see his jaw hanging down in shock. Then she added lightly, "But you won't have to worry about that, because you're not like that."

"Yeah," Kyle replied quietly, "Yeah, thank goodness."

* * *

Saturday came sooner then anyone could have imagined. Before long, all of the invitees found themselves in Cartman's house and Kyle and Stan found themselves in front of Kenny's house.

After the fifth doorbell ring, Kenny finally came out rubbing his eyes. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? And why the fuck are you guys dressed like that?" He asked acknowledging Stan and Kyle's greaser outfits.

"Dude, did you forget? It's Cartman's party today. And judging by the look on your face and your outfit, I'm guessing you did." Kyle told Kenny, as Stan stood to the side pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting. Kyle looked at Kenny's forever messy blonde hair and underwear and asked "So do you have a costume?"

Twenty minutes later, all Kyle and Stan could think was _thank god Kenny is into kinky/role playing sex_ because half of his closet was filled with costumes he could use. They finally decided on a Mad Men-eque suit for Kenny and both boys had to agree that Kenny looked pretty damn hot.

All three boys soon threw themselves into Kyle's car as Kenny yelled, "Onward, Jew!" All three laughed as they drove the short drive to Cartman's house.

* * *

**I'm really excited to be able to finally write the party scene. I have big plans for it! And I just realized how I am totally neglecting Kyle Jr./Chris' relationship…which I want to get to soon. So hopefully all of that can be added into the next chapter.**

**Well, anywho, Enjoy!**

**And thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting!**

**Wdebo :)**

**P.S. Oh and I just wanted to add how much fun I had writing Kyle's mini rant about Calculus because that was basically what was going on in my brain whenever I did Calc last year. (Not so colorfully though)**


	11. The wonderfully named Chapter 11

**A/N:** Winter Break is so awesome because it gives me so much time to write! =]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cartman opened the door before they even had a chance to step onto the porch. "Ah, hello you guys," He greeted them as he ushered all three boys in. "Stan, Kahl, Kenny." He announced their names when they passed him as if he was checking them off a mental guest list. "Food is in the kitchen and more people will most likely be coming." He stated, clapping his hands together excitedly.

The three boys looked around to see more then forty people crammed into the house. They took in the sight of Craig, who looked absolutely stoned, sitting on a loveseat with Tweek, who looked like he had ten too many coffees for his own good, on his lap. Both of them were cuddled together, Tweek leaning his head on Craig's chest and Craig whispering little messages into Tweek's ears between his "gah"s and twitches.

On the other side of the house, Annie was in a Princess Leia slave costume dancing on top of the dinner table. They could also spot Clyde drunkenly shuffling through the room grabbing at random girls' butts as they passed by, Token sitting on the couch drinking like there was no tomorrow and Jimmy leaning against the wall trying to tell a joke to a very bored looking Red.

"Hey," Kenny said as he tugged on Kyle's sleeve to get him to stop, while Mrs. Cartman rushed around in the background announcing in her soft voice, "If you kiddies want to have sex, remember to use condoms."

"Yeah?" Kyle responded, turning around to stare at Kenny as Stan left them to continue his trek to the refreshments table.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how long has it been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?" Kyle asked, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"You know, has he given you a blow job yet? Or have you given it to him?" Kenny questioned, shooting Kyle a mischievous look.

"What?" He asked, "What?" He asked again as he understood what Kenny was implying, "Dude," He spat out in a hushed whisper, "How the fuck did you figure out? And no one has given a blow job to anyone." Kyle added quickly.

"Yet." Kenny added, pointing a finger at Kyle. "Anyways, it was not hard to figure out by the sickening way you guys keep looking at each other. I've always wondered when you guys were actually going to make a move on each other. Next time you guys get some action in; invite me 'kay?" He winked and walked off before Kyle had a chance to answer.

* * *

"Ahh! Butters, welcome, welcome." Cartman exclaimed as he quickly ushered the blonde boy in, shutting the door hurriedly, and inspected his outfit. Butters stood awkwardly in the doorway, self consciously pulling at the hem of his too short and too tight ivy patterned dress.

"E-Eric, I don't know why you had to get me such a small dress, I f-feel so exposed." Butters stammered, trying to cover as much skin as he could with the little amount of fabric he was provided. He looked around apprehensively as guys started to stop and stare at him. Butters was always seen as an awkwardly lanky guy, but now that he was a "girl" his skinniness was suddenly seen as an asset, as he had to-die-for legs.

"Ah, don't worry. You look wonderful." Cartman reassured him quickly, "Now, here, put this on." Cartman grabbed a blonde wig from the small table next to the door and rammed it onto Butters' head.

"O-ok, Eric, but are you sure, positively sure that this is a good c-costume for me. No one seems to be dressed as o-over the top as m-me." Butters asked, adjusting his wig slightly.

"Don't you worry your little head off." Cartman said absentmindedly, patting Butters' shoulders slightly. "But you know what would make you happy?"

"What?" Butters asked excitedly. "Ice cream?"

"No, better then ice cream."

"Better then ice cream? Oh boy, I can't wait." Butters hopped around in a tiny circle.

"Yes!" Cartman paused dramatically, "Make up!"

Butter stopped mid twist, "Make up?"

"Yeah" He replied back and called Bebe over to them before Butters had a chance to protest anymore.

"What?" Bebe grumbled angrily as she walked towards Cartman, "Who's your little girlf- Oh my god, Butters, is that you? Wow you look really…good."

"Oh, thank you" Butters smiled warmly at her, twirling around slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yaddy-da. Can you do his make-up really fast?"

"Sure." Bebe accepted, pulling Butters into the nearest bathroom. She hurriedly pulled out her make-up bag which was filled to the brim with eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and a bunch of other equipment Butters had never seen in his entire life. "Sit." Bebe commanded him firmly, pointing to the toilet.

"Oh, o-ok" Butters complied, pulling the toilet cover down, he sat on top of it and closed his eyes expectantly. Soon, he found himself prodded and tickled in everyway possible. After ten minutes, he heard Bebe's voice drift into his ears, "I think we're good." He opened his eyes to see his reflection in a compact mirror that Bebe was holding in front of him. He had to touch his face to convince himself that it truly was him, he looked so pretty. He poked his cheek and thought, _Oh hamburgers; if Mom and Dad see me like this they surely are going to ground me._

* * *

Cartman hid behind a pillar outside of the bathroom. He grinned in excitement. Finally, he finally had a chance to make this dare a more exciting. Seeing Kenny standing just a few steps away from him, he ran at him yelling "Kenny! Kenny!"

"What?" Kenny asked impatiently, breaking away from a brunette he had been flirting with.

"Remember that little dare you agreed to?" Cartman asked innocently, dragging his toes around the ground.

"Yes, and you know what Cartman, I've decided I don't need your fucking 50 dollars, so I won't be needing to finish your dare, thank you very much."

"Oh, well, Kenny, I thought you would say that so I decided to make it more, how do I put it, fulfilling on your part." Cartman told Kenny softly, putting his arm around him and pointing out Butters who had just stepped out of the bathroom.

Kenny followed Cartman's finger with his eyes and felt his eyes travel down Butters' body. "What does a girl have to d-?" Before he could finish, he looked at the "girl's" face and gasped, "Holy shit, is that Butters?"

"Bingo!"

"And what the fuck does putting Butters in a dress have to do with making this bet more 'fulfilling'?" Kenny demanded angrily.

"Well, Kenny, this way you can just trick your little man-whore brain into thinking it isn't Butters and finally get on with this fucking dare and stop dragging it on. I want action." Cartman stated plainly.

Kenny looked at Butters again. The dress did make it easier, it seemed to cling to all the right places and Kenny couldn't help but find himself hungrily drinking in Butters' appearance. _Fuck this, I don't need this._ Kenny thought angrily to himself, snapping out of his daze. "Sorry, Cartman, no matter how hot Butters is, there is no way in hell that I am going to go on with this dare. So you can just take your fifty dollars and shove it." Kenny stated angrily and stormed off. In his haste, he didn't see a crate of beer that was in the middle of his path and tripped over it, falling right into Butters' unsuspecting arms.

* * *

**Still haven't been able to get any Kyle/Chris moments in :(**

**Please R/R. Thanks to all who have been following. You guys rock! **

**Wdebo :)**


	12. And The Magical Party Continues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"H-hey Ken," Butters greeted the blonde boy that had just randomly fallen into his arms hesitantly, not sure what he should do next. "How are you?"

Kenny hastily pushed himself off of Butters, feeling a faint blush begin to creep up his cheeks from the sudden encounter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ "Hey, Butters. Enjoying the party?" He asked uncomfortably, massaging his arms, trying his best not to check out Butters anymore then he already had, now that he was so close to him.

"Y-yes," Butters replied, "But I haven't done anything yet." He added sadly.

Before Kenny had a chance to answer, he heard the beginning beats of Cascada's "Evacuate the Dance Floor" and suddenly felt a strong urge to jump around wildly. "Want to dance?" Kenny asked Butters, without waiting for an answer, he dragged Butters into the middle of the living room and began to move his shoulders then hips slowly until he found himself immersed in the music, moving fluidly with the beat. He looked at Butters, who was awkwardly standing around, bobbing his head at random moments of the music. Turning his head slightly to the left, Kenny saw Cartman standing next to the refreshments table spying on them, trying his best to hide, but failing miserably. _Fine, if the fatass really wants to see some action, I'll give him some,_ Kenny thought angrily to himself. He quickly closed the gap between him and Butters and began to grind against a very shocked Butters. Before Butters could voice his surprise with a "W-what are you d-doing Ken?" Kenny found himself with his hand on the back of Butters' head and slowly bringing his lips closer, ever closer to his face, before kissing him, hard, on the mouth.

* * *

"There's nothing to do!" Kyle complained to a face-stuffing Stan.

"You could always eat more." Stan suggested, popping a cracker into his mouth. "mom mew pwed bence."

"What?"

Stan swallowed and restated his proposition. "Or we can dance."

"Dude, I don't d-" Kyle stopped, staring out into the living room.

"What?" Stan asked, turning around to stare at the spot where Kyle was looking, "Holy shit, dude." He muttered when he saw Kenny making out with Butters, "What the fuck is going on there?"

"Dude, this party is messed up." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"You can't talk, you like guys too." Stan reminded him, grinning.

"Yeah, well," Kyle shot back, trying to think up a good comeback, "whatever." He finished, lamely.

Stan suddenly got a great idea of how to make the party more exciting for them. "Hey, come into the kitchen, I want to show you something." He whispered, smiling suggestively. Kyle followed, and soon found himself inside of Cartman's kitchen, his fingers wildly plucking Stan's hat off his head, and combing through his hair, as they kissed, a mad fight of lips and tongues.

Kyle smiled into his kisses and muttered, "You taste like stuffed mushrooms. It's delicious." Stan snorted and continued snogging Kyle, slowly slipping his hands under his shirt.

"Oh my god!" A high-pitched voice shrieked causing the two boys to spring away from each other. They turned around at the same time to see Wendy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, mouth open in shock. "Oh my god, Stan." She repeated quietly, "How long has this been going on?" She tried to remain strong, but the tremble in her voice gave away her hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy." Stan apologized profusely, "I really wanted to tell you and I was going to when we were at Casa Bonita, but you never gave me the chance, and I, and I'm just really sorry you had to find out like this." He tried to walk to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she squirmed away as if he had some kind of horrendous, contagious disease.

"Please Stan, I just need some time alone." She whispered, as she slowly backed out of the kitchen, trying to fight back the tears that were silently cascading down her cheeks.

"Well, that went well, I think." Kyle said, trying to erase the look of pure mournfulness on Stan's face.

* * *

_Yes, my party is going so fucking nicely, and Kenny is finally starting to work on the dare, this is totally kick-ass._ Cartman thought smugly to himself as he walked around the house like a king looking upon his people. He turned his head to look at an empty corner of the house and was surprised to see someone leaning against the wall, drowning bottle after bottle of beer as if it were water. Cartman was about to leave the clearly anti-social retard but upon closer inspection he realized that it was Wendy. Her pink barrette was askew, tears were streaming down her face and beer bottles were lined around her feet. Something inside of Cartman told him to stay with her, just for a second.

"Hey, you fatass bastard, want some?" She asked drunkenly, pushing an empty bottle of beer into Cartman's face as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned, you fucking hippie bitch." Cartman wanted to scream into her face, but he didn't and instead declined her offer politely.

"Oh, well, more for me then." She said, taking another bottle and began to drink its contents.

"So, what happened to you?" Cartman asked, with more concern in his voice then he meant to reveal.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Wendy answered back, waving her arms in the air wildly, "don't you just fucking hate guys? Sometimes I wished I was a lesbian, I think Bebe and I would be good together. What do you think?" She asked no one in particular, giggling wildly.

"Um." Cartman muttered, not really sure how he should answer back.

Wendy turned to Cartman and her eyes widened slightly as if she just realized he was sitting next to her. The more she stared at Cartman, the more nervous he became, before he had a chance to question her unabashed ogling, she stated, "You know what Cartman? In this kind of light, and when you aren't going off on some stupid racist tangent, you are actually kind of cute." Cartman gulped, _cute? Him? And said by Wendy none the less? _Wendy continued before Cartman had the chance to respond to her statement. "Cartman, I have a really important question to ask you."

"Yeah?" He answered back in a hushed whisper.

Her eyes hardened as she stated in a serious tone, "When a deaf person goes to court is it still considered a hearing?" She waited patiently for Cartman's reply.

_So, what she said before was all a bunch of drunk babble. _Cartman thought, _Well thank god because I thought I was going to have to keep avoiding this hippie bitch until she lost her understandable obsession with me._ He chuckled quietly, but was surprised to find a sort of sadness in the depth of his heart. Before he could think any more about it, Wendy leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. She broke the kiss just as quickly as she initiated it and said seriously, "Cartman, I, I-"

"Yes?"

"Cartman, I, I, I really need to puke." She told him before retching all over his shirt.

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter. Three couples in one chapter? Hurrah!**

**As usual, please R/R and thanks to everyone who has been following :)**

**Wdebo :)**


	13. A Coming Out Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kyle lay silently in bed; his head leaned softly against his pillow. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I really should just call Chris and tell him to cancel our ice skating hang out. _

He rolled onto his side, angry at how he couldn't seem to know what he was going to do about this damn "crush." He had absolutely no idea how Chris was going to react, how he was even going to tell Chris. _God!_

He heard his Grandpa Stanley tossing around in bed in the room next to him and knew that his gramps was having as much trouble sleeping as he was.

"Morning Grammy." Kyle muttered his greeting to his grandma as he shuffled into the kitchen, running his fingers groggily though his hair and yawning widely. The news was on and the noise was seriously bothering Kyle.

* * *

"Morning" Grandma Wendy replied cheerfully. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good." Kyle answered back, which was code for "I slept like shit because I had so much fucking crap on my mind."

"Good." Grandma Wendy acknowledged his answer distractedly, looking at the screen that was just broadcasting an image of the senator, Eric Cartman, standing next to a sewer treatment plant. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she roughly gripped the counter she was standing next to.

"Grammy, you ok?"

"Yeah." She quickly turned away from the screen to stare at Kyle with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Yeah." She repeated quietly to herself.

* * *

"Aw, man, my fucking head." Wendy muttered, putting his hands on either side of her skull. A loud bang erupted outside of her room and the sound ripped into her brain, causing her to loudly exclaim "Aw shit!" Apparently she screamed too loudly, because in a few seconds, her parents rushed in, a tray of breakfast in their arms. "Are you all right darling?" Her mom asked in a worried tone as she set the tray down on the table next to Wendy's bed.

"Yeah." Wendy muttered.

"Well, I'm glad, because now we can punish you." Her dad told her blandly.

"What?"

"Yes darling, I can't believe you would go off to some party and drink yourself silly. But thank goodness that nice young man was there to bring you home." Her mom chided her softly.

"'Nice young man?'" Wendy repeated in a confused voice. "Stan?" She asked in a tone of wistfulness, maybe Stan had come to his senses and realized how Kyle was definitely not the one for him, that he was straight and wanted her instead of some dude, _but why wouldn't my parents just call him by his real name?_ She thought to herself as she picked up a glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"No, no, honey, not Stan, it was that little Eric Cartman." Her mom stated, as Wendy spat out the orange juice she had almost swallowed. "He is such a gentleman."

"Yes." Her father agreed, "Why I think he might be better then that Stan kid you have been dating."

"He carried you right into your room, and didn't even complain that you threw up all over his outfit." Her mom continued smiling happily.

"I what?" Wendy yelled at her parents, sure she had just misheard everything that she…heard. She laughed and asked her parents, "I'm sorry, but my head is probably still kind of drowsy, did you just say that ERIC CARTMAN brought me home and that I vomited all over his clothing?" She asked hoping her parents were just going to pat her arm and reassure her that no, the fatass did not just do something humane for once and that she should learn to take better care of her ears in the future.

"Yes, darling, that is exactly what we said." Her mom replied cheerfully as Wendy gaped at her.

"Yes, well now young lady, you are to be ground for a week to think about what you have done." Her father told her angrily, and with that both her parents walked out of the room, leaving Wendy sitting on her bed with a glass of orange juice in her hands feeling very confused.

* * *

"Dude, did you talk to Wendy over the weekend?" Kyle asked Stan, as he slid into a seat next to him on Monday morning.

"No." Stan answered back sadly, "She won't talk to me, I tried to call her but she never picked up and then I called her house and her parents said something about her being grounded and not being able to answer the phone."

"Well, you have Statistics with her next period, so you can talk to her then."

"Yeah." Stan answered back quietly, his eyes staring intently at the ground.

Kyle looked at Stan sadly. He saw how he was so distraught and decided to cheer him up with some gossip. "Dude, did you hear about Clyde and Token?"

"What about them?" Stan asked uninterestedly.

"Well apparently, they both got a bit too drunk and started pulling a 'Kenny and Butters.' Total make out scene in the middle of the room. And this morning, they came to school holding hands, just think, if we had just kissed in the middle of the room that could have been us." Kyle shot a small smile at Stan.

"Yeah, dude, but I'm still not ready. I don't know why, but I just feel like we should tell later, not now. I'm just not ready, and dude, I am just so fucking confused, nothing makes any fucking sense now, and I just wish there could be a fucking road map to all of this. So that I can finally understand what I have to do, I am just so confused about what I should do next, nothing seems right." Stan finished, hitting his desk in frustration as small tears of irritation began to build up in his eyes.

It hurt Kyle to see Stan look so vulnerable, he was usually the strong one of the friendship and now here he was pounding on tables and crying. Kyle, not quite sure what to do, slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around his best friend's shoulders and pulled him in gently for a hug. Stan raised his head, his cheeks moist from tears; he stared deeply into Kyle's green eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kyle cradled Stan's head and deepened the kiss.

"Dude, Kenny, your parka smells like shit." Cartman teased a very pissed off Kenny.

"Shut up dude." Kenny's muffled voice shot back at Cartman, as both boys began walking into Stan and Kyle's Human Biology class, so that they could have some time before class to talk to them. When they walked into the room they were frozen in shock as they saw their two best friends in a lip lock.

"Holy shit dude." Kenny mumbled excitedly.

* * *

"Mom, I c-can't go to school today, I'm s-sick." Butters faked coughed into his hand as he lay in bed.

"What's wrong darling?" Linda Stotch asked her son in a concerned voice.

"Um," Butters answered back, thinking hard, "Um, I'm c-coughing and my throat itches and my t-tummy doesn't feel too good."

"Oh my poor darling." Linda said sympathetically. "Ok, you can stay home." She turned towards the door and yelled at her husband, "Stephen, call Butters' school and tell them that he is not coming because he isn't feeling well."

"Butters!" Stephen Stotch's voice could be heard from downstairs, "Are you truly sick or just faking?"

"Um, I-I'm truly sick, dad." Butters meekly answered back.

"That's good Butters, because if you were lying I would have to ground you."

"Yes, it's good."

"Ok, well darling, rest well and get better soon ok?" Linda patted Butters' shoulder as she pulled his blanket up and walked away, closing the door behind her.

After his mother left, Butters' mind instantly went crazy as he kept replaying the scene that had been running through his mind since Saturday night, Kenny coming so close to him and then kissing him.

_It's probably nothing. _Butters thought to himself, _I mean, Ken is a guy, he can't like me. Right? And I shouldn't like him either. But why is it, I feel so happy every time I think about that kiss? That I wish Kenny would kiss me again? My goodness, there must be something wrong with me! Son of a biscuit, is this what they meant by bi-curious all those years ago?_

_

* * *

_

**So, when I began writing this story I wanted to add some cute Style moments in here, but I haven't been able to get the amount of those moments in here, so I have decided to write a few oneshots (I believe that's what they are called-I am not very fluent in fan fiction lingo :) ) about them. So be sure to look out for those :D**

**Anywho, as usual, R/R…thanks!**

**Wdebo :)**


	14. Kissing 101 With Professor McCormick

**A/N: **So, this will be a chapter dedicated to Bunny. Even though I am a total Style fan girl, Bunny moments are just so darn adorable :D. So, please enjoy!

Oh yes, I have never had a chance to do this, but I want to thank my two best friends who have been helping me fix my crappy grammar. (So, if the grammar sucks at certain places, just please understand that my friends haven't helped me edit it =.= ) And I am very grateful for their help because, well, both of them, for some strange reason hate South Park. (I know, I don't understand it either), and they will probably never read this message because they refuse to read my fan fic *sob*

And as usual I want to thank everyone who has been following. And I _also_ want to casually mention that reviews make my day, like a new episode of South Park or a good song from Show Luo.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own the amazing world of South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You know, if you kiss in a more circular pattern and maybe open your mouth a bit more, it would be a whole lot sexier, Stan." Kenny pointed out casually, leaning comfortably against the doorframe. Cartman, on the other hand, looked like he was going to spontaneously combust from all of the anger that was building inside of him. Stan and Kyle jumped away from each other, looking around wildly until they found the source of the voice.

"Shit!" Kyle exclaimed as Stan's mouth popped open in shock.

Before Kenny could add any more of his seasoned veteran advice, Cartman pushed roughly passed him to glare down at both boys. He stared angrily at them, his eyes narrowed into slits as if he was trying to melt them with invisible laser beams. Before Kyle could ask him, "What the fuck do you want fatass?" Cartman's mouth spread into a wide grin as he danced around pointing at them, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah, ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"What the fuck?"

"Ha ha ha, I told you lovebirds. I knew both of you were gaymos that were just dying to be each other's butt buddies."

"Shut up, fatass" Kyle growled.

"So how long have you been fagging it up?" Cartman asked poking Kyle in the arm. Kyle glared at him and didn't answer back.

"Dude, you guys need to learn to be more covert." Kenny reprimanded them sternly.

"What?" Cartman glared at the parka clad boy angrily, "How long have you known about this?"

"Don't go off on me just because you care more about eating then about actually paying attention to your surroundings."

"Oh shut up Kenny, you're so poor that your mother just had to take out a second mortgage on your one story Cracker Jack box of a house."

"Whatever dude, I'm out of here." Kenny announced, walking out of the room and flipping Cartman off.

As Kenny walked, all he could think about was Butters. _What will I tell Butters when I see him?_ Kenny thought intensely to himself, _Just a minute, why do I even care about this? It's not like I'm curshing on him, or something faggy like that, it's just because, well, it's just because I care about how Butters feels. Yes, that's right, I care about how he feels. I mean he is my friend, so I don't want to make him feel too bad. I just want to know if he will be sad or happy to see me. Yes. That's right._ _Why the fuck did I kiss him in the first place? _Kenny ran his fingers angrily through his forever bed-hair state hair, _Whatever, when I see Butters, I'll explain everything to him, and we can put this whole shit behind us._

_

* * *

_

As the school day came to an end, the only thoughts that filled Kenny's head were his assumptions about why Butters hadn't been in class at all. It was all Kenny could do to stop himself glancing over at Butters' empty seat every few seconds while his English teacher, Mrs. Campbell, was teaching.

"Kenny," Mrs. Campbell called his name, ripping him from his daydream, "Could you tell us a bit about One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest or about Ken Kesey."

"Kesey was a hippie, who wrote One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest while he was totally high off of hallucinogenic drugs."

Mrs. Campbell swallowed hard, "Yes, that is true, Kenny, but without these drugs he would never have gotten the image of Chief in the first place. Could anyone tell me some more about Chief?"

Kenny set his feet on the table, thinking that he would have a little fun with this class now that his teacher actually expected him to pay attention, and raised his hand.

"Yes Kenny?" Mrs. Campbell called on him, looking nervous.

"Um, well, Chief, Chief Bromden as he was known, was a totally fucked up son of a bitch, literally, and some Native American chief. He suffered from these totally trippy hallucinations and shit. He never talks until that one dude McMurphy starts talking to him, and then in the end he escapes the fucking hell hole." Kenny finished, smiling slightly at Mrs. Campbell's surprised expression. He silently thanked god for Kyle's One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest phase and for boring him to the point of committing suicide a couple of times about various plot points of the novel.

"Uh, ok, thank you, Kenny, for that colorful description, could anyone else tell us any more about this novel? Anyone else besides Kenny." Mrs. Campbell shot a small, pinched smile at Kenny as he lazily set down the arm that he had just put up. _Yes, success._ Kenny thought satisfyingly, as he put both arms behind his head and decided to take a little nap.

"So children," Mrs. Campbell was saying as Kenny slowly roused from his slumber, "remember to write a paper on your thoughts about One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest." The bell rang shrilly and all of the students rushed out. Kenny shrugged his backpack nonchalantly on his shoulders and shuffled out, firmly deciding to drive over to Butters' house and talk with him.

"Hey Kenny," Cartman intercepted his path, sticking a fat paw on Kenny's shoulders, "want to throw eggs at the two gay-tards with me?" He smiled at his mischievous, blond friend as he held up an egg carton.

"No, sorry, you can be an asshole by yourself." Kenny told Cartman, pushing him aside roughly and walking away quickly. As he walked away from Cartman he could hear the fatass screaming, "Damn it, you poor piece of shit!" Kenny just scuffed and walked quickly out of the school and into the parking lot. He quickly found his shitty'81 GMC Sierra Grande and hopped in, sticking his key into the ignition and driving off to Butters' house.

When he arrived at their home, he couldn't help but gawk at the building. The two story house was a mansion compared to his dingy shack of a home. He knocked the thought out of his mind and climbed out of his truck, walking hurriedly onto their front steps and hastily knocking on their door before he had a chance to change his mind.

"Yes?" Linda Stotch asked pleasantly, opening the door and looking down at Kenny, her eyebrows knitted together confused, Kenny never usually made house calls to her son.

"Hello, Mrs. Stotch, is Butters home?"

"Yes, but Butters is sick right now."

"Oh, it's ok, I'm just here to give him our homework." Kenny told her, holding their English book in front of her face.

"Ok. Come in please. Just go on upstairs." She directed him, opening the door wider and standing aside so that Kenny could walk in.

"Thank you." Kenny said to her kindly and walked upstairs. When he opened Butters' door he was greeted by the sight of Butters on his computer playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure.

"Hm, let's see. I want Hello Kitty to g-go to the spa. Yes, and let's make Daniel b-buy a good lunch for h-her from Spaghetti Factory."

Kenny had to fight his desire to laugh out loud at the scene. He cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Butters to jump in his seat. "Oh golly," He cried as he clumsily tried to cover his computer screen with his arms, accidently knocking his The Coon desk calendar over in the process.

"Relax, Butters." Kenny comforted him, strolling lazily towards him, "it's not like it's porn or anything." He added, grinning slightly.

"Goodness gracious, that w-would sure be bad."

Kenny laughed softly, poking Butters on the nose. "Not too bad." And before he knew it, Butters jumped out of his seat and kissed him squarely on the lips.

* * *

Everything was going so well. It was the very first time that I'd ever skipped school, I was nervous at first, but it was so great. I slept in for a bit, which was neat-o and I got to watch some TV, and then I played Hello Kitty Island Adventure. I never understood how those fellers could play something as horrible and violent as World of Warcraft. HKIA has everything a guy could want, a multi-player RPG that features the amazin' world of Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty!

Everything was going great and I was almost ready to level up until Ken showed up right behind me, and I get so nervous. Hamburgers, there is something most definitely wrong with me. Because when I saw Ken, well, my heart just skipped a beat and I felt tingly all over. I found it harder and harder to listen to what Ken was saying because these naughty thoughts were just spiraling around in my head. Goodness, if my parents could see those thoughts, well, they'd ground me for a month.

Then for some strange reason, Ken started to talk about porn and that just confused me even more and then he got close to me and poked me on the nose, and that was when my thoughts went haywire. Before I could control myself, I found myself leaping out of my chair and grabbing Ken's face and kissing him. Oh, hamburgers, I'm in trouble now.

* * *

**AHH really really really really really random Butters' thoughts section, but I don't believe I've actually written from Butters' POV so I wanted to try. ^^**

**Wdebo :)**


	15. Ice Skating Funtime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kyle found himself standing outside of the ice rink in Lloyd Center an hour before his and Chris' meeting time, nervously shaking, _damn it, I shouldn't let him see me like this. _Scolding himself angrily, he decided to get some food in hopes of calming his nerves. Setting his skates down, he rode the escalator up to the food court

After his second Big Mac meal and third coke, he looked down on his watch and gasped, "Oh shit, I'm going to be late." He jumped out of his seat and sprinted down the nearest escalator.

As he ran out to the ice rink he saw Chris' back turned away from him. "Chris! Hey!" He yelled, and just as Chris' smiling face turned to face him so did that of a brunette. She was petite with a small, sweet face and bright blue eyes. If Chris wasn't so fucking into his best friend, he might have thought she was attractive.

"'Sup Kyle" Chris shot him a lazy smile, "let me introduce you to my new girlfriend, Savanna." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as she giggled childishly. Kyle tried not to think about how if he was in Savanna's place and had Chris with his arm around him, he sure as hell wouldn't be giggling like an idiot. Chris dropped his arm and stood close to Kyle. He leaned in and whispered in Kyle's ear, his breath tickling his neck. "Hot, isn't she?"

Kyle turned to face him quickly, "Yeah, sure." He muttered. Chris' eyes darkened when he saw how unhappy his friend looked. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's go skate now."

"Ok, Savanna, are you ready?" He asked walking towards the girl.

"Yeah, but Chris you know I have no idea how to skate." She told him in an obviously fake voice, biting her bottom lip slightly as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Chris looked down at her, "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt."

"I hope not."

_Bleurgh._ Kyle vomited in his mind.

"Come on, take my hand." He told her, holding both of her hands in his, "Walk slowly and carefully and you'll be fine." She took tentative steps onto the ice; her legs shook and gave out under her, causing her to fall into Chris' arms. "Hey, be careful there, sport." He whispered into her hair.

"Oh, god, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, I believe in you." He grinned at her. _Oh god, it just gets more and more disgusting. _Kyle thought to himself, pushing past the overly mushy couple, and skating out into the center of the ice. He looked behind him and saw Chris shooting him a confused, angry look then quickly turned back to his current damsel in distress, whispering words of encouragement to her. She giggled her way through her lesson, by the time Kyle had skated around the rink four times and done a couple of waltz jumps and salchows, Savanna had just taken her first baby steps around the rink. Chris led her around patiently, supporting her arm the whole time. Kyle glared at them, _What the fuck is up with this picture? _As Kyle grumbled to himself, he accidently skated over a tiny crack on the ice and felt himself fall with an audible thump, a shock of pain zapping through his arm.

Chris let go of Savanna's arms immediately and skated quickly over to Kyle. "Hey, dude, are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone, sticking out his arm so that Kyle could pull himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not hurt, just my ego is kind of bruised, I guess." Kyle chuckled softly, clutching Chris' arm carefully, trying not to make his hurt arm more painful then it already was.

Chris gave him a concerned look, "Well, as long as you are ok."

"Yeah." Kyle answered back, slowly skating to a bench stationed around the rink and spent the next hour watching Savanna slowly improving and seeing her and Chris skating around holding hands and smiling at each other like they were in some kind of fucking romantic sap flick. Kyle just couldn't help but feel the jealousy flooding his veins. _Who gave this bitch the right to be so close with him? That should be me out there. _Kyle thought angrily to himself, "That should be my story." Kyle whispered sadly to himself

* * *

"Lame!" Cartman growled to his lunch, "This is fucking lame."

"What the hell are you going on about now, fatass?" Kyle asked perfunctorily to Cartman.

"It's this goddamn lunch, have you seen anything so pitiful? It's so fucking small, do I fucking look like a rabbit to these people? How the hell do they expect me to fill up on this?" He howled, pointing to the small Styrofoam plate consisting of a cheeseburger, small fries and a small carton of expired chocolate milk.

"No one could ever mistake you for a rabbit." Stan snickered as Cartman shot daggers with his eyes at him.

"Shut up, Stan, I don't want criticism from a fag anyways."

"Oh, Cartman, stop pretending, you wish you were with Kyle. Don't forget, we all know what great lengths you went through to try to get Kyle to suck your balls. But now they're mine." Stan grinned evilly, grabbing Kyle's hand under the table they were eating on, causing Kyle to blush madly.

"Why are you artards still hiding your damn relationship?" Cartman asked the two secret lovebirds, tactfully ignoring the previous comment. "And, you," He swiveled around to face Kenny, "why the fuck are you so quiet? I thought you would have made some kind of sex joke by now."

Kenny glanced up at them. It was clear that he had not been paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation. "What?"

"What is up with you?" Kyle asked in a concerned tone. "You've been out of it, ever since you went home yesterday. You went to Butters' house right? What happened?"

"Um, nothing, nothing." Kenny mumbled, "Well, I have to go and, um, go to class, so I'll see you guys later." He told them hurriedly, jumping out of his chair and running away from them as fast as he could.

"What the fuck is up with him?" Cartman asked the other two. "He usually spends more time skipping class then actually going to class."

"I have no idea." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" A girl's voice asked. All three boys turned around, surprised to see Wendy standing uncomfortably behind Cartman's massive back.

"Yeah." Kyle said quietly, as Wendy scotched close to Cartman.

"H-hey, Wendy, how are you doing?" Stan greeted her nervously.

"I'm doing, good." She replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, Stan and I have to go…study." Kyle told them, pulling Stan up by the arm, "We'll see you guys around." Stan gave a quick wave to Wendy and followed Kyle away from the table.

"God, what faggots." Cartman muttered to himself, taking a small sip out of his carton of expired chocolate milk.

"So, um, Cartman." Wendy mumbled.

"Yeah, what is it bitch?" Cartman snarled.

"I just wanted to thank you, for you know, taking me home and everything."

Cartman's face softened, "Oh, yeah, well, you were so fucking wasted, it was like having Lindsay Lohan sitting next to me and well, I couldn't have just left you there."

Wendy glared at Cartman for he chutzpah and growled, "You bastard, just when I thought you had one ounce of kindness, you suddenly throw it away." She jumped up angrily from the table and stormed away. _What is wrong with comparing her to Lindsay Lohan? I like idiotic sluts, it makes it easier to control them. _Cartman thought to himself confused.

* * *

Kenny found Butters exactly where he would be, in the library, glasses on and flipping through his AP Gov textbook. He walked towards Butters' table and sat across from him, easing the book out of Butters' hands and smiling at him.

"O-oh, Ken, um, w-what are you d-doing here?" Butters asked, clearly filled with post-sudden kissing nerves.

"Nothing much, so how have you been?"

"I've been g-good." Butters glanced at Kenny, his eyes wide as he suddenly grabbed onto Kenny's arms and cried, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry Ken, I really don't know what got over me, will you forgive me, I'm so darn sorry."

"Hey dude, it's no problem, it's not like I haven't actually kissed a guy before." He laughed. "We'll just call it our friendship secret, huh."

Butters laughed nervously, "Y-yeah."

"Hey, man, so I'm totally failing algebra 2 and I was wondering if you could help tutor me."

"S-sure Ken." Butters smiled nervously. "What time?"

"Wednesdays and Fridays, after school in the library?"

"Sure, Ken"

"It's a date." Kenny confirmed, "Well, I gotta go, see you around." He told Butters, punching him softly on the arm, and left.

"Son of a biscuit, what have I gotten myself into?"


	16. Naughty Business is Bad, M'Kay?

**A/N: **Yeah, next chapter ^^ So there is an update on all of the couples except for Style :( I will write them in next time!

Oh yes, and if you haven't yet, please check out my Bunny one-shot called "Remember, Ken?" This was the very first angst story I've ever written so hopefully you guys will enjoy!

And yeah, please R/R and thanks for reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kyle lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. _I know Chris is straight so why does my heart still beat so fast whenever I think of him? Why couldn't there be a switch for my feelings? I sure as hell wish I could just turn them off right now._

His phone vibrated next to him and he picked it up, squinting at the caller ID. Chris' name flashed in front of him, causing him to groan and roll up. Opening his cell, he answered it with a simple "Hey."

"Hey man, why did you leave so early? I was helping Savanna and then I looked up and you weren't there."

"Oh, yeah, man, sorry, um, I just remembered that I had to do something for my grandma and so I had to like go, and I didn't have time to say bye." Kyle lied lamely.

"Really?" Chris asked an unconvinced tone in his voice; Kyle could almost see his best friend raising an eyebrow at him. "Whatever, that's not important now; meet me at Cold Stone tomorrow. I have something to tell you." And before Kyle could voice his disagreement to the offer, Chris hung up, causing Kyle to angrily say "Hello? Hello?" into his phone.

* * *

Kenny never liked the feeling of being in a library. It was so stuffy and library like. Just looking at all of the books surrounding the place gave him one hell of a headache. The nerdy geeks that populated the place completed the lame décor, seriously, the library was the last place that he wanted to be, but he knew it was the place that Butters was most comfortable in.

As he looked around awkwardly, he quickly spotted Butters sitting at one of the tables. He was surrounded by piles of books and had his nose stuck in one of them. Kenny watched him from afar for a bit, he saw Butters run his fingers through his hair and nervously twirl his pencil around his fingers. He was wearing his reading glasses that would look dorky on anyone else, but on him it made him looked sophisticated and cute at the same time.

Kenny drifted over to Butters' table and sat down across from him, clearing his throat loudly. Butters looked over the top of his book and gasped. "Oh my, Ken, h-hello, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kenny answered lazily, setting his Algebra 2 book on the table and opening it to his homework.

"Ok." Butters said pulling the book towards him, staring down at it, "What is it you need help with?"

"This." Kenny pointed to a problem on the page.

"Well, this is e-easy, so first you have to…"

"Wow" Kenny grinned to himself after Butters had patiently gone over all of the problems with him. "I never thought that I would actually think that trigonometry was simple." Kenny had never felt proud of himself for being able to understand school work, and he had to admit that it felt pretty damn satisfying.

"Yep, Ken, you d-did great." Butters told him, shooting him a sweet smile, which caused Kenny's heart to beat quickly. _What the hell? This needs to stop. _Kenny thought angrily to himself, thinking back to the night before and how he had had so much trouble sleeping as he kept thinking about Butters and the kiss that they shared. Tossing and turning was not a reaction he was used to for anyone and especially not for a person like Butters. _It's Butters for heaven's sake, I can't be falling for him. _"Ken, are you all right?" Butters asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered back distractedly, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you h-have been staring at me with a v-very strange look on your face for a b-bit now."

"Oh, sorry." Kenny mumbled, realizing for the first time how his mouth was slightly open as his eyes were glued to Butters' eyes. _Damn it. _"Well, Butters," He stood up, holding his textbook under his arm in the most professional manner he could, "to show appreciation for your help I want to give you a little surprise."

Butters looked nervous as he agreed, "O-oh sure, what is it?"

Kenny shot him a small grin and said, "Just close your eyes and come into my car with me."

"Oh o-ok" Butters agreed confused, "B-but you better not try to r-rape me or anything naughty like that, ok?" He warned Kenny in his serious voice as he stuck all of his books and school supplies into his backpack.

Kenny snorted before he could control it, "Ok, I promise, I won't rape you." Kenny agreed his eyebrows rose in forced seriousness, mock raising his hand as if he was swearing on an oath.

"Good." Butters replied, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders and closing his eyes. He began to walk forward until he accidently ran into a bookshelf; everyone around him looked up from what they were doing to stare at him. Kenny laughed out loud and then rushed over to Butters' side, holding Butters' arm gently murmuring, "Here, let me help you."

"T-Thanks, Ken."

"No problem" Kenny replied, trying to ignore the electricity that was shooting through his body from the touch. _Fuck, I'm just going crazy, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him. _Kenny repeated, trying to brainwash himself into believing it.

They slowly walked outside and towards Kenny's shitty truck. Kenny opened the door and helped Butters into the car. In the process, his hand accidently brushed Butters' ass and Butters, his eyes still closed, turned around, his eyebrows knitted together in a furious glare, "No naughty business." He pointed his finger in a direction ten feet from Kenny's head and turned back, crawling into the seat.

Kenny laughed, "Sorry," He choked out, "Couldn't control myself." He added, as he shut the door hurriedly and climbed into the driver's side.

"Where are w-we going?" Butters questioned, putting his hands over his eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

_Man, why are Wednesday afternoons always so boring? _Wendy thought to herself as she flipped through Frankenstein, she absolutely hated the book. All of the women in the book were so weak and needed men to support them. _Women do not need men to make themselves happy. _Wendy thought angrily to herself. _See, I find out my boyfriend is gay and attracted to his best friend, and I'm perfectly ok. _She thought as she began to tear up again for the fifth time that day. _I'm fucking fine. _She thought furiously to herself, hurriedly wiping away her tears as the doorbell rang. A minute later her mom was knocking on her door. "What mom?" She asked through her closed door.

"That nice young man is here to see you sweetie."

"Nice young man? You mean Eric Cartman?" Wendy asked. Feeling confused as to why she wanted it to be true so badly.

"Why yes, hurry up and go welcome our guest." Her mother directed her, opening the door, and gently guiding her daughter to the stairs. "And remember to thank him!" She called down to Wendy.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked sharply to Cartman.

"Well aren't you just a warm, sweet host?" Cartman smirked at her.

"What do you want?" She groaned at him, all of the warm fuzzy feelings she had been experiencing vanished instantly and were replaced by pure annoyance.

Cartman sighed and put on the first serious look Wendy had ever seen him wear. "I want to talk to you about the party."

"The party? What about it?"

"Well I want to talk to you about what happened." Cartman told her uncomfortably, glancing down at the ground. He looked up to see Wendy staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"You mean you know too?" She whispered.

_Well you kissed me; of course I know that you want me. _Cartman thought to himself. "Yeah." He told her slowly, not sure how he should reply.

"Oh my god, how did you find out?" Before Cartman could ask her what the hell she was talking about that kissing someone instantly means that you are attracted to them, she continued, "Did you see them kissing too? God, they were like animals. I wish Stan would at least have the decency to tell me instead of just flaunting it."

"Stan?" _Wha? _"What the hell does the hippie have to do with anything?"

It was now Wendy's turn to give Cartman a confused look, "That Stan is gay for Kyle."

"Oh that? God, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh it isn't?" Wendy said, blushing slightly, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've already said it once, you fucking hippie bitch." Cartman grumbled to her.

"You make no sense, you fatass!" Wendy shouted at him, her nostrils flailing.

Both of them continued to glare fiercely at the other until Cartman raised both hands in surrender and stated, "Fine. You remember what happened towards the end of the party right?"

"Uh," Wendy answered hesitantly, "No."

"No?" Cartman shot back "What da hell do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean 'no' as in 'no'. All I remember is Kyle and Stan kissing then everything after that went totally black. Except for some random memories, but, well I think I might have just been dreaming so I don't think they actually happened."

"Well tell me these 'random memories' and I can probably tell you if they are real or not."

"Um," What Wendy wanted to say was _all I remember is the feeling of being crazy drunk and feeling like I was going to puke my guts out and then, for some reason we were sitting together, then it goes black again and I am suddenly kissing you. _But she felt that it was probably some sick thought she was having as an after effect of getting ditched by her boyfriend for a guy, so instead all she said was, "nothing. I forgot."

"You forgot?" Cartman repeated angrily. "How they fuck can you suddenly forget?"

"I just did, ok?"

"No, not ok." He answered furiously. He suddenly stood very close to Wendy and put his arms around her shoulders, moving his mouth close to hers, "How about this? Does this help conjure up any forgotten memories?"

Wendy felt her breath catch inside of her chest. She had never thought that having Cartman's arms around her could feel so…warm. His breath, instead of smelling like stale meat and cheesy poofs like she thought it would, smelled minty and sweet, her first instinct was to close the gap between them and kiss him, but that was crazy, it was Cartman for god's sake, Cartman, the racist, intolerant fatass Cartman. Then it finally clicked, those thoughts weren't some twisted dream, they were real. She had kissed him. _Holy shit, this is totally messed up, why the hell did I kiss him, I can't possibly like him._

Wendy quickly pushed Cartman off of her, causing him to shot her a hurt look before turning it into a scowl. "What kinds of memories was that supposed to help bring up? My lunch?" She asked him in a hush, forcing out a small laugh.

Cartman fumbled with the collar on his jacket, "Uh, nothing, just messin' with ya ho." He shot back, trying to not let her see his disappointment. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later bitch." He told her halfheartedly as opened the door and scurried outside, shutting the door lightly.

Wendy stared blanking into space, not sure what to think. _Could I seriously be falling for Cartman?_

* * *

_Why I Should Not Like Chris_

_1) He likes __that bitch__ Savanna _

_2) We have been best friends for so long, it is weird._

_3) I have more important things to worry about such as…..I'll get back to this one_

_4) Oh homework, yes, homework_

_5) My other friends will make life a living hell_

_6) He's fucking straight! _

Kyle looked down at the paper that held the list, a satisfied smile on his face. _Yes, this should help me stop my insane crush on Chris, _he thought happily to himself as he folded the note and stuffed it roughly into his pocket.

When he opened the door to the ice cream shop and saw Chris, his heart stopped. His best friend was always so damn attractive in that messy, I-don't-give-a-shit way, but today he seemed particularly, um, dare he say it, yummy. Chris' eyes shone in excitement as he saw Kyle walk towards him. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "I lost it!"

"You lost what?"

"My fucking v-card, I'm not a virgin anymore!" Chris announced excitedly.

"Well, good for you." Kyle spat out, wincing as if every single word was causing him pain. Chris' excited face fell when he saw his best friend's reaction. "Was it Savanna?"

"Yeah." Chris answered quietly.

_That slut. _"Want to get something now?" He asked half-heartedly not wanting to continue this conversation any more. He turned to face a pimply teenager behind the counter and gave him his order.

"Sure."

After they got their ice cream and sat down at a small table, Chris shoved his wallet into his pocket, accidently pushing his list out and causing it to fall onto the ground.

As they were eating, their knees would touch every so often, and every time that happened Kyle felt fuzzy feelings shot through his body. _Stop thinking about it, _he warned himself. He stuffed his last few bites in his mouth and stood up quickly, startling Chris. "I gotta go dude, talk to you soon, ok?"

Before Chris had a chance to say bye, Kyle had already scurried out of the door. Chris looked down at the ground and saw the list. "Ky-" He began, but seeing that his best friend was gone, he picked it up and opened it.


	17. Ice Cream and Drama Go Hand in Hand

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. South. Park. Period. :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Here we are." Kenny announced to Butters, pulling to a stop in front of his house.

"O-oh, Ken, what are we doing at your home?" Butters asked nervously, hopping out of the truck.

"Just wait and see." Kenny told him, winking. Butters swallowed and nodded, following Kenny through the front door and into the living room. "Sit" He ordered Butters who obeyed quickly; planting himself on one of the crappy chairs that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment. "Stay" Kenny told Butters sternly, who looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Kenny stared at those eyes and felt his heart begin to beat quickly _shut the fuck up_ he warned it, but nothing happened, it just continued to beat crazily. Kenny quickly turned away from Butters' expression and sprinted into the kitchen.

He hurriedly took out two large cartons of ice cream that he had saved up his money to buy. They were Butters' favorite, Rocky Road and Moose Tracks. He scooped some into two small bowls and carried them and a small container of chocolate syrup into the living room where Butters was sitting, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. When Butters saw the ice cream that Kenny was gently setting in front of him, his mouth spread into a wide grin and he sprung up, hugging Kenny with so much force that it knocked both of them onto the ground.

"Why, hamburgers, I'm s-so sorry, Ken, I didn't mean to knock you d-down like that." Butters stuttered out.

"It's ok Butters." Kenny grinned up at the shy blonde haired boy who seemed to be frozen in place. Time seemed to stop and though the only noise that passed between them was that of their calm breathing, but it was soothing to both boys. After a few minutes of silence, Kenny spoke up again. "Not that I mind or anything, but can you please get off of me, this pose is getting kind of awkward." Butters looked down to see that he was straddling Kenny, with both hands on each side of him.

Now that Butters was bent over Kenny, he could see features that he had never noticed about his friend, his straight nose, his curvy lips and his clear blue eyes. "Son of a biscuit, I'm s-so sorry, Ken" Butters yelped, pushing himself off Kenny clumsily, as Kenny began to sit up. Butters rolled to the side and sat up next to Kenny.

"It's fine." Kenny comforted him, patting him on the shoulders, standing up and reaching out a hand to help Butters up too.

Butters took his hand timidly. "O-oh, well, I just saw how you had bought my f-favorite kind of ice cream and I k-knew it ain't very cheap, so…" He trailed off looking up at Kenny when he realized that he was babbling.

"It's no big deal, I just spent part of my salary."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kenny reassured him, shooting him a small smile, "Don't worry about it." He added, shaking his head slightly, as both of them sat at the table to eat their quickly melting ice creams.

"Mmm" Butters mumbled to himself, smiling happily at Kenny, "This is so delicious!" Butters' smile was intoxicating and before long, Kenny found himself grinning sillily with him. Both boys felt more comfortable then they had ever felt, laughing at Butters' lame attempts at jokes and Kenny's commentary on life.

Kenny leaned over slightly to wipe a small drop of ice cream off of Butters' chin. Butters, who misinterpreted his action, leaned in closer to Kenny, before both of them knew what they were doing, they were on the ground again, this time with their tongues in each other's mouth.

* * *

"Hey man, 'sup" Kyle greeted Chris, carefully sitting across from him at their usual lunch table. Chris seemed to have been avoiding him all weekend, not returning any of his IM or Skype messages, not answering his text or his phone. At first Kyle thought, when he realized the list was not in his pocket, that Chris had found the list and was now permanently fearful of him. _But that's not possible, I doubt Chris ever found it, it's probably in some dumpster somewhere and I'm just reading too much into things. _

"H-Hi" Chris answered back nervously, pulling Savanna close to him as if he was using her as some kind of human shield.

"So, how was your weekend?" Kyle asked, trying to ignore the tension between them.

"We went to three different movies! And Chris took me out to eat every night!" Savanna squealed in her piercing voice, "He's never spent so much time with me; usually he's wasting it with you." She smiled at Kyle's scowl. "But I can't say I mind." She added kissing Chris on the cheek, mumbling "I love you" to him.

"Love you too." Chris answered back perfunctorily, and turned around so that he could kiss her fully on the lips, all the while staring at Kyle as if he was making sure he was watching this little show. Kyle felt sick to his stomach as he stood up quickly muttering, "Excuse me." And rushed off into the bathroom, turned the sink on and splashed his face with cool water. _Pull it together man. _He warned himself. He looked in the mirror and saw Chris walking quietly into the bathroom behind him.

* * *

"Da fuck?" Cartman exclaimed passionately at Mrs. Mackary, slamming both of his palms on the table.

"Language, Eric" Mrs. Mackary muttered.

"Language my ass. What do you mean I have to be with the hippie bitch? Weak!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at Wendy who in turn glared at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Mackary." Wendy turned to her teacher pleadingly, "I don't think Cartman and I will work very well together, don't you think it would be better if I had another partner?" She surveyed the room looking for someone to save her, "How about Bebe?" She asked pulling her best friend close.

"I'm sorry Wendy, Eric" Mrs. Mackary answered back tiredly, "But I've already pulled your names out and those choices are final. You'll just have to live with it."

"Fuck" Both of them muttered at the same time.

When class ended, Cartman sidled over to Wendy, "Well, I guess we'll be together for the next couple of weeks."

"Yeah." Wendy whispered, hating how the strange crush she had developed on Cartman still hadn't left yet, maybe if she kissed him, it would disappear, just like it did during fourth grade. _Well, it won't hurt to try. _She thought to herself as she pulled Cartman down by his collar and smashed her lips against his, kissing him with as much passion as she could. When she pulled away, instead of having the feeling float away, her heart beat crazier then it had ever beaten. _Damn. _She turned to Cartman who had a look of content on his face.

"Well," He leaned down, one hand on her shoulder, grinning, "I guess you finally came to terms with your unnatural infatuation with me."

Wendy shot him a small smile and said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Yeah, don't touch me." And turned around, walking towards the library with Cartman at her heels.

* * *

As Stan watched Kyle from the stands, shooting lay up after lay up, he couldn't help but feel the happiness flood through him. _How the hell was I so lucky to fall for my best friend?_ He thought to himself as he watched Kyle running up and down the court, feeling a sudden need to jump up from the bench and yell to everyone in hearing distance that he and Kyle were together and would be for ever and ever and other cliché shit like that. Stan used to hate stuff like that, whenever Wendy started spurting things like that at him, he would always laugh at her, but now that he was with Kyle all of it just made sense. _That's it, this is it, I'm ready, I'm ready to tell. _

"Hey dude." Stan greeted Kyle as he followed him into the locker room after practice.

"Hey, what's up dude?" Kyle asked, opening the door and walking in.

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Kyle questioned, taking his shirt off as he reached into his locker to pull out a clean one and put it on.

"To tell our parents and" He glanced up at Kyle shyly. "everyone." Kyle's confused look suddenly turned into a huge grin as he reached up and hugged Stan with all his might. "So lets get our parents together at my house and then we'll announce it."

"Sure, dude." Kyle agreed smiling, "I need to go get some homework so I'll meet you at your house later."

"Ok" Stan confirmed, kissing Kyle softly on the cheek and turning away to go to the school parking lot.

* * *

"So, what is this thing you wanted to tell us, Stan?" Sharon Marsh questioned her son in a confused tone.

"I'll tell you guys when Kyle gets here, he should be here in a few minutes." He addressed the four adults sitting in front of him.

"Will this take long? The game's on in an hour." Randy announced to them, holding up a beer can.

"Goddamn it, dad." Stan muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an annoyed fashion.

"What?" Randy asked in his usual dim manner. "Will it or won't it?" He asked again, looking around.

Stan looked up at the clock, _Kyle should probably be here soon. _

One hour later, Stan thought nervously to himself, _Where is he? Could there be traffic from school to here?_

Two hours later, Sheila Broflovski picked up her cell phone and dialed Kyle's cell, but the only voice that greeted her was Kyle's answering message. She set the phone down and covered her face with her hands, "Where is he?" She mumbled her voice quivering in fear.

Three hours later, everyone was standing up in a nervous fashion looking out the window sporadically for a sign of Kyle, except for Randy who was staring at the TV blankly. "You did tell Kyle to meet us here right, Stan?" Gerald Broflovski questioned, setting down a can of beer that he had yet to take a sip from.

"Yeah. He told me that he just needed to get some homework and that he would be here soon."

"Can I watch the game now?" Randy asked impatiently but when he received no response from the others he turned his attention back to the blank screen.

"Maybe," Sheila said in a crazed voice pacing the room nervously, "maybe he is hurt and is unable to get here, maybe he got kidnapped, oh no my buhbie, got kidnapped. Society is so corrupt now; these twisted people will just snatch innocent children off the street." She screamed.

"There, there, Sheila, I'm sure Kyle is fine." Sharon stood up, putting one arm around her shoulder and patting her on the back with her free hand.

Sheila's phone suddenly rang, startling all five occupants of the house.

"Oh look," Sharon exclaimed smiling brightly, "it's probably just Kyle calling and saying that he accidently took a nap and forgot the time or something like that."

"Hello? Kyle?" Sheila breathed into the phone, holding it with both hands as if by holding it steadier, she could make sure that she would only be given good news.

"Good evening, is this Mrs. Broflovski?" A gruff man answered.

"Yes, yes, who is this?" She asked nervously.

"Mrs. Broflovski, this is Officer Anderson, I have some news regarding your son, Kyle Broflovski. It appears he was in an accident and I'm sorry to inform you but your son did not make it." The man informed her in a monotone. "Mrs. Broflovski, Mrs. Broflovski." He said loudly into the phone when Sheila did not answer. "Mrs. Broflovski, please an-" He was not able to finish because Sheila dropped the phone on the ground at that moment. Everyone rushed over to her as she broke down entirely, falling onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body heaved up and down, but none of the tears seemed to be able to wash away the pain that was slowly taking over her body.


	18. Sadness Updates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Three Hours Earlier_

"Damn, fucking Spanish homework." Kyle grumbled to himself, cursing his Spanish teacher, Señorita Lilia, for the project. Señorita Lilia usually never assigned homework or work in that case, yet here she was telling him he had to create a video about six different types of verb conjugations and that had to be due in three days. _God dammit. _Kyle thought angrily to himself. _Life just seems to get better and better. _He added to himself sarcastically.

Kyle pulled his hat down, so that it covered his eyes snuggly, and looked up at the dark sky; the snowflakes were falling down quicker than usual. He hopped into his car as quickly as he could and drove out of the parking lot carefully. The road to Stan's house normally only took ten minutes, but with all of the ice on the ground it was going to take around 30. As he drove, his mind began to wander, _What are we going to say? How were we going to word everything? _Kyle could just picture his mom having a "Wha-wha-What" heart attack and telling him to pack up all his things and get the hell out of his house. The thought made him nervous, but he was ready. He knew that he and Stan could get through this, he just knew it.

As he was driving, he passed an all-way stop and instead of stopping like he should have, he zoomed passed the stop sign, still stuck in his musings. A truck suddenly came plowing towards him, blaring its horn, snapping Kyle out of his thoughts. "Holy fucking shit!" Kyle screamed out loud, as he lost control of his steering wheel and went hurtling towards the stop sign he so carelessly passed.

The paramedics had one hell of a time trying to cut Kyle out from the car. When they did, they found the red haired boy struggling to keep breathing. Blood was running freely out of a giant gash on his head, his eyes were wide, blankly staring up at the ceiling of his car. As they carried him carefully into the ambulance, they could hear him gurgling out words, incomprehensible words. The middle aged paramedic near Kyle's right arm felt her heart breaking. Her son was around his age, if he was in this boy's place she would want him to be as comfortable as possible, so she grabbed his freezing hand and tried to warm it with her own.

"Hang in there, sweetie, we're almost at the hospital, and we'll get you fixed up, hon, just hang it there." She whispered to him, rubbing his hand with her thumb, but she knew, with the amount of blood he was losing it would take a miracle for him to live. He continued muttering, and she leaned down hoping she could understand what he was saying. "Honey, can you repeat that?" She asked softly, but he didn't hear her, it was as if he was stuck in his own little world, he just kept mumbling one line over and over again. She leaned in even closer to him and could hear him whispering faintly, "Oh god Stan, forgive me, forgive me."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Randy Marsh turned towards Sharon as they stood quietly outside of his door. "God, what a pussy."

Sharon turned around angrily to face her husband, "Randy! Watch your mouth! Your son's best friend just died and instead of offering him some words of comfort you call him a pussy, what the hell kind of father are you?' She yelled at him, her nostrils flailing.

"Well, sorry, Sharon." Randy replied mockingly to her.

Inside his room, Stan could clearly hear his parents fight; they had never been very good at hiding anything from him. He set his head down on the table, his arms cradling his head as he felt tears silently cascading down his cheeks. _Why was life always so cruel, it gives so little but takes away so much. We were so close Kyle, _He thought, _So close. _

Randy suddenly burst into his room, flooding the dark space with light from the hallway. "Hey Stan, Stan!"

Stan turned his tear stained face to look up at his father, "What?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Stan, are you going to turn into one of the faggy goth kids again?"

"No, dad, no" Stan replied, squinting his eyes, "Please leave."

"Oh ok." Randy answered back and walked out the door. After a few seconds, he stuck his head back into the room and and called in, "So, just to make sure, you aren't going to become one of those right?"

"No ,dad" Stan answered back in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, ok"

* * *

The next day, the Broflovski's closest friends all gathered at their home. Everyone's face clouded over with a pain and sadness, there was not a dry eye in the house, except for Butters who did not seem to have grasped what was happening yet.

"W-what's the matter with Stan?" Butters asked in a concerned voice as the boys sat together in a circle in the upstairs hallway. Butters sat between Kenny legs as Kenny rubbed his shoulders mindlessly. "And where's Kyle?" Butters added, looking around to stare at everyone in the circle.

"Good God, Butters, you're such an idiotic gaywad." Cartman growled at the little blonde boy, his normal mockingly angry face was replaced by a pained, pinched look.

"Yeah, Butters." Kenny said softly, putting his arms around Butters' shoulders, "You didn't hear about Kyle? What did you think we were doing at his house for?"

"N-no, what happened to him, is he s-sick again? I-I didn't know, I just came because m-my parents said they would g-ground me if I didn'."

"He's a little worse then sick. He's dead, Butters"

"Dead?" Butters repeated in a hollow voice. "How can Kyle be dead? What happened?" When no one answered, he turned to Stan, "Stan, what happened?" He asked again softly to the black haired boy. Stan did not turn around or even acknowledge that he had heard him talking, so Kenny whispered the story in Butters' ears. At the end, Butters, his eyes wide and watery, leaned his head into Kenny's chest and sobbed opening. "Oh, Kyle, I m-miss 'im, Kenny, I miss him." He wailed into Kenny's warm chest.

"I know, I know." Kenny comforted Butters, his arms around the little blonde haired boy, patting his back. "I miss him too." He added, kissing Butters on the top of his head. Kenny looked up and saw Stan staring at them with distraught eyes. Kenny let go of Butters and walked over to where Stan was sitting and put his arm around his friend, it was the only thing he could do for him.

* * *

Kyle turned around quickly to face Chris. "Hey." He called to him, his hands gripping the sink tightly.

"Hey" Chris answered back nervously, licking his lips. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm with Savanna now."

"Yeah. I noticed." Kyle answered back slowly, not quite sure where this statement was going.

"But," Chris continued, pulling at his jacket sleeves, "But I want to see something first."

"See what?" Kyle asked and he got his answer suddenly when Chris closed the space between them, grabbed Kyle's head with one arm, and kissed him roughly. Kyle felt himself melt into the kiss and before knowing what he was doing, he pushing his tongue into Chris' mouth. For a second, he saw his friend's face soften into an expression of pure bliss, but as quickly as the happiness had washed over him, a look of fear and confusion crossed his eyes as he pushed Kyle off him. Chris looked down at the bathroom floor flabbergasted. He touched his mouth tenderly with his finger and his eyes widened in shock. Without saying a word to Kyle, he ran out of the bathroom screaming "fuck" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Would you guys like to hear the next part from Chris' point of view to understand how his confused little mind is working? ;)**

**Well, I hope Kyle's death scene wasn't too…lame…I wasn't really sure how he should have gone and this was the first thing that popped into my head…ugh…it's…..**

**Finally, thanks everyone for continuing to read and review. Reviews are basically are the only things that motivate me to continue writing. =]**

**So thanks!**

**Wdebo :) **


	19. Running Won't Help, Darling

**A/N: **I FINALLY finished my Style oneshot, so please check it out if you have time ^^ It's called "Picture Perfect Partner." It is a happy-making story…so…yea!...no dead Kyle :)

**Disclaimer: **South Park belongs to the amazing Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The only people left at the end of the gathering were the four boys, their families, and Butters. All of them sat on the couches facing each other and watched Sheila, as she continued to sob, and Gerald, as he continued to pat his wife comfortingly on her back, Ike, strangely, was no where to be found.

"There, there, Sheila." Sharon ensconced herself on the couch next to Shelia, putting her arm around her friend.

"Ya' Sheila, we're here fo' ya" Carol McCormick comforted, pushing Gerald away lightly as she sat on the other side of her friend.

"Oh, why, yes, Sheila, yes, of course we'll be here for you. Please, dry your tears." Liane Cartman cooed, kneeling down in front of Sheila and wiped away her tears.

Kenny stood up suddenly and announced to the crowd, "Well, Butters is about to fall asleep now, so I'll just take him home. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Broflovski." Kenny nodded politely to Sheila and put his arm on Butters' back and helped the droopy-eyed little blonde boy up. "Thanks." Butters whispered happily to Kenny, blinking slowly.

Just before Kenny and Butters opened the door, Cartman stood up and grabbed Kenny's arm. "Kenny, here." He whispered, shoving something into Kenny's hand.

"What is this?" Kenny asked.

"Look." Cartman winked, pushing Kenny out the door quickly. When Kenny was outside, feeling the cool night air whipping around him, he opened his fist to find a crumpled fifty dollar bill stuck roughly in his hand.

* * *

Chris ran out the doors of the school and onto the track, hoping some laps would help clear his mind.

When he first read the note, he was freaked out, _I've known Kyle since pre-school for god's sake and Kyle is a guy. _He had pointed out to himself._ I'm not gay. _He thought that just by kissing Kyle he could show himself that there was nothing to be scared of, he was not gay, he had no feelings towards his best friend, and he could tell Kyle with confidence that he was not interested in him, that he and Savanna were perfectly happy together.

Chris' legs began to burn as he ran around and around the track, going faster and faster, the more he thought about what happened, the more disgusted he became with himself. He remembered how it felt, right as his lips touched Kyle's, there was a spark and a feeling of such familiarity and comfort that he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay like that forever, until he remembered he was kissing, a guy, in the boys' bathroom.

"Chris! Chris!" A familiar voice squealed, Chris felt himself hunch over slightly. At that moment he could not seem to understand how he ever found that voice cute, it was just so squeaky and annoying. _Kyle's voice isn't anything like that, it's smooth and deep. _Chris thought before he had a chance to stop himself. _Shut the fuck up! _He mentally reprimanded himself.

He slowed down and turned towards his girlfriend, smiling slightly. "Hey."

She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, looking up sadly and jutted her bottom lip out, "I missed you." Usually Chris found her constant need to be with him adorable, but now he just felt suffocated, that she would never let go and it was getting pretty fucking annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, we've only been away for about twenty minutes." He answered back annoyed.

"Chris" Savanna asked hurt, "You hate me don't you? You're going to leave me now, aren't you?" She dropped her hands to her side and cried, "No one likes me. I felt so lucky when you and I got together, but now even you don't want me."

Chris looked down angrily at the ground and took Savanna into his arms as tenderly as he could and leaned his chin on her head. "I won't leave you." He whispered softly into her hair, feeling a strange sadness wash over him as he uttered those words.

* * *

"Lame! This is so fucking lame!" Cartman groaned into the book.

"Aw, shut up fatass."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do for our project? What the hell kinds of themes are there in The Great Gatsby?"

"Tons, you idiot."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters there is the idea that we should not be stuck in the past and instead we should look towards the future and then another about how many empty people are wearing a mask of per- Oh my god, fatass are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Wendy snapped at Cartman who had his head stuck in the book and was snoring loudly. When the only answer she received was a snort, she closed her book with a sigh and whacked Cartman over the head with it.

"W-wha?" Cartman asked, shooting his head up suddenly. He turned and saw Wendy's head at a very close proximity with his own and grinned; putting his arm around her shoulders lightly, smiling, "So, want to finish that kiss we started last time?" He smirked, puckering up exaggeratedly.

"Get your arm off of me." She chided Cartman, trying to sound tough, but could not control the grin that was slowly creeping onto her face.

Cartman, seeing the smile on her face, grinned back, as he retracted his arm back to his side and lifted both arms into the air, yawning widely. "Now where were we?"

"Well.." Wendy continued, back in study mood.

An hour after intense studying, Cartman started to mumble tiredly, "Meh, I can't read anymore!" He groaned out loud.

"Fine, well, what do you want to do?"

Cartman grinned up at her and turned his chair to face her, and slowly began to inch towards her.

"God, Eric, stop it." She said, pushing him on the arm. But her shove had no strength so Cartman continued to scoot up close to her, slowly leaning down towards her. Wendy grabbed Cartman on his shoulders nervously, "Eric, someone might see."

"Well, fuck them, just let them see." Cartman grinned playfully and was almost about to touch her lips with his when a sudden shake in the bookshelf next to him caused both of them spring away from each other. They stood up and looked around to see Craig and Tweek leaning against it, their arms around each other.

As Craig was about to lean down to kiss an excitedly twitching Tweek, Cartman strode in front of them and yelled angrily, "Hey, you fags, get a goddamn room!"

"Shut up, Cartman" Wendy muttered angrily, slapping him on the chest with the back of her hand. "I think they look cute together." She defended the couple, grinning happily at them.

"Gah! Too much pressure!" Tweek yelled, eyes wide, scratching nervously at his face, when he saw the audience his and Craig's intimate moment had created.

"Don't" Craig told Tweek emotionlessly as he grabbed Tweek's hand, pulled it down and softly kissed the cheek that was attacked. Wendy "aww"ed happily at the scene while Cartman gagged and tried to hold in the puke that was quickly climbing up his throat.

* * *

Chris sat on his bed, staring at his wall, not sure what to do. He had a fucking shit load of homework waiting for him, but he seriously did not want to work on it. He suddenly heard a tap-tap sound coming from his window; opened the blinds, he saw Kyle chucking pebbles at it. He opened the window and called down urgently, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Kyle answered back, looking nervous, "I wasn't sure about the proper protocol for what to do when my best friend kisses me and then ditches me in the bathroom, so I decided to do the first thing I thought of."

"Which is, doing the most hollywoodized romantic shit you could think of?" Chris asked, unable to keep the smirk from crossing his face.

"Basically." Kyle smiled shyly. _God, his smiles are so cute. _"Can you let me in? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Yeah, totally, climb in, Romeo." Chris joked, stepping aside so that Kyle could climb in.

"Thank you, Juliet." Kyle snickered, but as he was climbing over the ledge, his foot slipped and Chris reached out to grab him and pulled him close. They stared face to face at each other for a millisecond. Chris could see Kyle's face turning slightly scarlet and he knew that his face was doing the same. _I can't fucking stand this anymore. _Chris thought angrily to himself as he pushed Kyle away from him lightly. Kyle backed away a few more steps, massaging his left arm with his right. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Kyle asked, trying to break the uncomfortable tension between them.

"Nothing much, Savanna had a total breakdown and made me promise I wouldn't leave her." Chris said, trying to pass it off jokingly.

"Well, what did you tell her?" Kyle questioned him seriously.

"I told her I wouldn't leave her, duh, dude, you know I have a weak spot for weepy chicks." Chris began to wink at his friend until he saw the look of pure anger that was flashing through his eyes. "Dude, what do you want me to do?"

"How about first telling me what the hell this afternoon was about?"

Chris laughed nervously, "Ha, you really shouldn't have taken it to heart. I was just experimenting, you know, I was too excited for experimentation that I couldn't wait for college, I had to do it, you know, now." He laughed awkwardly again, punching Kyle weakly on the arm.

"What the fuck. That is a bunch of crap and you know it."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Chris asked his face now contorted into anger, "That seeing my best friend basically spell out his love for me in list form, didn't freak me out at all? Fuck that. It scared the shit out of me. I'm not gay Kyle!" He screamed. "God damnit, Kyle, I'm not gay." He repeated quieter this time. Kyle stared at his friend in silence, unsure how to react to this explosion. "Well, aren't you going to answer? Say something? Convert me to the dark side? Anything?"

"No, I have nothing to say." Kyle replied, surprised to see Chris' face fall. "What? What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Chris answered back in a hushed voice.

"Fine, how about his?" Kyle growled, tugging Chris towards him, and rammed his lips onto Chris'.

* * *

**Ok, I just realized how Chris/Kyle's relationship is walking the same path as Style's. Force kissing in a bathroom and climbing through windows? Oh well…apparently guys kissing in a boys bathroom is pretty awesome so it's all good ^^ And Chris/Kyle appear to have a very physically forceful relationship, lol, so much grabbing and forced kissing…I like it :DD**

**Anywho, thanks for everyone's comments, much appreciated! I love all the comments and all the readers! (I hope I don't sound scary :) )**

**Wdebo :) **


	20. Welcome Back Cartman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Wendy never thought that being with Cartman would be, dare she say it, enjoyable. Though they spent most of their time bickering, none of it actually bothered her; the fighting occurred more out of habit than actual anger. One minute, they would be perfectly comfortable, sitting next to each other, watching TV or something normal like that, then the next minute, one of them would open their mouth and spout of a bunch of opinions that the other would hate. A tremendous fight would then ensue about who was right and who was the ignorant bastard. In the end, for some reason, all of their arguments would lead to kissing. Well, not really kissing, more like wild, hair pulling, intense, make-out sessions.

Wendy never realized it until now, but both she and Cartman were very physical people. She and Stan never did anything she and Cartman would do. Stan was always too shy to even feel her up under her shirt let alone doing the things she and Cartman would do. Her "intimacy" with Stan always bored her, but with Cartman it was rough and unnaturally satisfying.

Wendy had time to think this all over as she sat on the couch, watching "Criminal Minds" with Cartman, her head resting on his strong shoulder. Cartman only watched the show for the violence and Wendy, though she would never admit it, being such a radical feminist, only watched it for Reid.

Even when they were doing something as mundane as this, Wendy still couldn't help the happiness that was bubbling inside of her. She could keep her head on Cartman's shoulder for ever and ever if she needed to. It was comforting, especially when he kept his big mouth shut. She closed her eyes slightly, smiling lightly as she savored the moment.

"God, what a pussy." Cartman mocked the criminal on screen. Wendy's eyes flew open, the moment was officially ruined. "And look at that chick, dude, that chick is so fucking hideous."

Wendy sat up suddenly and glared at Cartman. "What the fuck!" She screamed accusingly at the fatass.

Cartman put both arms in the air, raising his eyebrows slightly, "What's up your ass, ho?" He questioned her.

"You! Who gave you the right to criticize people based on their appearance? That is just wrong and horrible!" She yelled.

Cartman rolled his eyes, raising his arms into the air and wrapped them around Wendy's thin shoulders. "Well, it's not my fault she was born like _that_."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk." She shot back looking him up and down.

"Well, why are you with me anyways?"

"I-" Wendy began wondering to herself, _yes, seriously, why the hell am I dating him, _"Have no idea." She finished, wrinkling her nose in concentration.

"Eh, works for me." Cartman answered back, grabbing her hand and holding it softly in his. Wendy was thankful that he chose that moment to turn around and yell at his mother to get more Cheesy Poofs because that way he wouldn't have been able to see the blush of warmth and bliss slowly crawl up her cheeks.

"Coming, dear." Liane replied almost instantaneously to Cartman's demand. She rushed out of the kitchen handing her son a mega sized bag of Cheesy Poofs. "Do you need anything else, poopsykins?"

"No, mom." Cartman replied, shooing his mother away carelessly. He stuck his hand greedily into the bag and pulled out handful after handful of the junk food and stuffed it into his mouth, sporadically turning back to stare at the screen. Liane turned around to watch the show too, "Oh Criminal Minds!" She exclaimed, then to herself she whispered, "My god, that Thomas Gibson has one fine piece of ass."

"Mom, that's disgusting!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Well, sweetums, I'm just stating the truth." Liane replied, smiling sweetly as she walked back into the kitchen. Cartman shook his head slightly at his mother's retreating back and turned back to the television screen. After watching a few more minutes of Reid's intelligent observations and Hotch's stoic face, Cartman gently pulled Wendy towards him and kissed her lightly on the cheeks.

"What was that for?" Wendy asked trying to stop the smile that was slowly creeping onto her face, but failing miserably. "You usually don't do anything like that unless you want something from me."

"What?" Cartman asked pretending to look hurt, "Can't a guy be lovey-dovey with his girlfriend?"

"I guess so." She agreed softly, leaning her head back onto Cartman's shoulders, feeling the feelings swirling around inside of her again. They were stronger then what she had felt for Stan during all of their years of dating; just being close to Cartman made her feel complete. Whenever he touched her she could feel her whole body tingling, not just because of the move but because it held a hidden promise of things to come, when he kissed her, she felt like she weighed nothing that she could just float up to the sky and stay there, and when he simply just looked at her, she felt like there was not a single pair of eyes she would like to stare into then Cartman's.

The smile that was sillily plastered onto her face, slowly started to fade when she realized for the first time why all of these feelings were churning inside of her, _Holy shit, I'm in love with Eric. Cartman._

_

* * *

_

Kyle was now officially someone's mistress. Ok, that statement doesn't really make sense because 'mistress' just made him sound like a girl and he wasn't, that would just be gay. Well, he technically was 'gay', but he hated to label himself as 'gay', he didn't fall for Chris because of his gender, but because Chris was just…Chris. He could call himself Chris' 'lover' but that still sounded bad, and anyways, to Kyle 'lover' implies sex and he and Chris sure as hell weren't getting it on. They couldn't even be seen standing too close to each other let alone doing it.

Savanna was apparently mentally unstable (Just his luck) and every time Chris was even some what distant towards her, she would just break down. He couldn't even spend extra time with Kyle without Savanna threatening to do drastic things to herself.

_At least, _Kyle thought, sighing softly to himself as he lay on his bed, _he tries to be somewhat warm towards me._ Thinking to how, whenever Chris and Savanna would walk together, Chris would always find a way to lightly brush his hand across Kyle's or shot a heart stopping smile at him, as if to tell him to just wait out these days and soon they will find a way to be together.

They tried to spend as much time together as they could, but it was hard to find any, seeing as how Savanna or other people would always find a way to ruin their time together.

* * *

Grandma Wendy sat on the living room couch knitting while the television played in the background. She tried to concentrate on each stitch, but was finding it difficult from the noise that was erupting from the screen, as she bent down to grab the remote so she could turn it off; a news report suddenly caught her eye.

"And in local news," The middle-aged blonde newscaster announced, "Senator Cartman is coming to our town for a little meet and greet." Wendy's eyes widened and she stared open mouthed at the picture of Cartman. Even though he was in his 50's he still looked surprisingly good. He had lost all of his weight but still retained his shinning eyes and soft brown hair. Wendy couldn't help thinking that Cartman looked really attractive, and the newscaster obviously thought so too because she was smiling happily at the photo.

She mentally slapped herself for her out-of-line reaction. _So what if he's coming, it shouldn't matter, I'm with Stan, Cartman and I were together so long ago, I don't even remember it. _She laughed slightly, knowing just how untrue the last part was. She didn't want to think about how for so many nights, she would just lie in bed thinking what would life be like if she had just stayed with Cartman. She sighed again wondering for the millionth time why they ended their relationship.

A sudden, shrill ring from his phone startled Wendy and caused her to drop her knitting. "Y-yes?" She answered quietly.

"Wendy" A very smooth and very familiar voice answered. "How are you?"

"E-Eric?" Wendy asked, not in a questioning tone but more as if she wanted confirmation that it was him, that she wasn't going crazy.

"Of course. Did you think Stan would have a voice as sexy as mine?" Cartman smirked.

Wendy groaned, the first time they speak in so many years and Cartman just had to ruin the moment. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing much, just thought you must have heard the news about my coming to Oregon and I thought you might like to know that I will be at your house in approximately." He paused dramatically. "Fifteen minutes."

Wendy jumped out from her spot and screamed, "Shit!"

"I'm excited to see you too." Cartman answered back, hanging up before Wendy had a chance to yell at him anymore.

Wendy threw herself back onto the couch in annoyance as she picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's number. After the third ring he finally answered. "What, grandma?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "My teacher nearly killed me when my phone rang, what do you want?"

"Come home as soon as you can, we have a guest."

"O-oh, ok, grandma, but I was going to have Chris come over too. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Wendy agreed dismissively.

"Thanks, Grammy." Kyle said, sounding noticeably happier and hung up.

Wendy set the phone down and closed her eyes, placing her arm in front of her eyes to try to calm herself down before making her last and hardest phone call.

"Hey." Stan's voice answered, "I'm still at the store, can you call back in a bit?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that, Eric is coming over in a few minutes." Her statement was met by silence on the other line.

"Eric? Eric Cartman?" Stan asked, spitting the name out in soft disgust.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is he doing coming here?"

"Some political thing and he just said that he wanted to come over for a bit."

Stan was quiet for a while before he answered again. "O-ok, well, I'll be back as soon as I can." Stan said, sounding angry.

Wendy threw the phone back onto the couch and watched the television screen blankly until a doorbell sounded, signaling the arrival of Eric Cartman.


	21. Dedicated To Wendy's Confused Heart

**A/N: **Yeah, I just feel like I'm randomly updating right now. So, the story is slowly, very slowly, coming to a close, not really sure how many more chapters I want for the story, maybe around 2 or 3.

Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers…I love you gahs ^^

**Disclaimer: **I no owny South Park-y.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"What's wrong with you, bitch?" Cartman questioned Wendy as they sat across from each other at their lunchroom table. Cartman turned towards Stan who was sitting next to him, and told him loudly, "Hey, faggot, tell your ex-girlfriend to stop staring at me like that."

Stan turned blankly towards Wendy and relayed the order back to her, "Wendy, Cartman tells you to stop staring at him." He muttered emotionlessly.

"Well, tell him, I am just staring at him because I find him disgustingly attractive." Wendy shot back at Cartman.

"Well, tell her, thank you, and I want to see her soon in the janitor's closet for a little discussion."

"Well, tell him, I'll be there."

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Stan screamed, "Just fucking make out already." He quickly gathered all of his possessions and ran out of the cafeteria.

Wendy sadly watched Stan's quickly retreating back and quietly stated, "I guess we shouldn't have said all of that in front of him."

"No shit, Sherlock." Cartman leered at her.

"Shut up, tubby!" Wendy yelled. Cartman jutted his teeth out at her and grinned. Before Wendy had any more time to yell at Cartman, he grabbed her hand from under the table, causing all her anger to quickly wash away.

Wendy hated that feeling with all of her heart. She hated how she felt all melty like some goddamn chocolate chip in the sun whenever she was near Cartman. She hated how she needed him so much, how if he wasn't there she wouldn't be able to breathe. She hated it, mostly because she was scared, scared how one day he would leave her. Scared that if that happened, she would completely collapse and become a shell of a person, unable to live her life any more because she needed and depended on him so much.

That was the moment when Wendy decided that she had no choice but to beak up with Eric Cartman.

* * *

Grandma Wendy strode over to the door and slowly opened it. "Wendy." A smooth voice called to her, "You're looking well." Wendy looked up and took in the sight of Cartman. His brown hair was flecked with gray and his honey brown eyes were staring very intently at her as he looked her up and down.

"H-hey." Wendy answered him, her voice weaker then she meant for it to sound.

"So, where's the man of your dreams?"

"Stan?"

"No, me." Cartman sneered.

"What?"

"Stupid bitch, of course I meant Stan." Cartman laughed.

"Don't call me a 'bitch', you, you, fatass." Cartman cocked an eyebrow at her lame insult.

"By that tone, I can tell you don't really feel much hatred for me." Cartman inched closer to her, snaking his arm around her shoulders. Wendy felt the heat begin to rise up her cheeks as she pretended to push Cartman's arm off her, but she knew that deep down she loved the weight that it had on her shoulders.

"Uh hum." A voice floated up from behind them, Wendy raised her head to see Stan standing there, hands crossed in front of his chest with an annoyed expression stamped on his face. Wendy sprang quickly out of Cartman's grip. Cartman, on the hand, meandered over next to his old friend and slung the same arm over him.

"Stan, dude, how have you been doing?"

"Ok, until you started hitting on my wife." Stan muttered back angrily.

Cartman leaned his mouth over to Stan's ear and whispered into his ear, "I know you don't actually care about that. You've always been gay for Kahl, you can't really care about a girl that much." Before Stan could think about a comeback, Cartman loudly remarked, "Wow, I'm starved, do you gahs have any food?"

"Yeah." Wendy answered back, scampering into the kitchen, trying to escape the tension that was escalating between the two men.

* * *

"So, Kahl, what have you been doing during school?" Cartman asked fake-interestedly.

"Nothing much" Kyle answered back, glaring at the senator. "And it's 'Kyle' not 'Kahl.'"

"Yes, yes, Kahl." Cartman answered back. Kyle groaned, causing Wendy to turn around and glare angrily at him. Chris, who was sitting next to him, set his hand lightly on Kyle's thigh, helping the boy calm down.

The doorbell rang, breaking the tension in the room. Stan stood up quickly and walked over to the front door, opening it impatiently.

"Hiya fellas!" Butters' happy face poked around the doorframe.

"Butters, don't do that." Kenny's lazy drawl came from a few feet behind Butters.

"Eric!" Butters yelled, rushing into the house and grabbing Cartman from behind.

"Oh, hey, Butters." Cartman answered the blonde boy's excitement, patting him lightly on his head. Kenny came over and tugged Butters off of Cartman, leading him by the hand to two seats at the other side of the table. Cartman looked over and grinned at both blonde men, "Well, well, well, Kenny McCormick, long time no see. Glad to see you finally got rid of the orange parka."

Kenny glared at Cartman, "Yes, very long time no see. Why did you just run away from South Park? You didn't even tell anyone anything, you just left."

"Well," Cartman glanced up at the ceiling, "I knew none of you could give me anything important so I decided to leave and make something of myself." He grinned at Wendy, "What do you think?" He addressed the group; however, he never took his eyes off of Wendy.

"You look great, Eric." Wendy replied before she could stop herself.

"Yes, great." Stan echoed hollowly, glaring at Cartman.

Chris leaned towards Kyle and whispered in his ear, "Want to get out of here for a while?"

"Yeah." Kyle replied softly. "Well, this was fun but Chris and I are gonna go outside for a bit." He announced to the rest of the group, but no one seemed to be paying much attention to them, as they were all too busy staring each other down, except for Butters who was smiling happily at the group, totally oblivious to the palpable tension in the dinning room. Kyle followed Chris quickly out of the house and onto the porch.

"Dude, your family is fucked up, seriously." Chris told him, leaning in closer to the other boy.

"Ugh, yeah." Kyle agreed, moving into Chris' warm body.

"Oh well, this was fun, in a way." Chris grinned at him, "Are you free tomorrow? Want to go do something, actually fun, I mean?"

"Most definitely." Kyle answered back, moving in to kiss Chris, but before their lips touched, Chris' phone rang and he picked it up, glaring at the screen.

"Oh shit." He muttered. Kyle looked down to see Savanna's name flashing on the screen. "Sorry, man, I'll talk to you soon." He touched Kyle lightly on his shoulder and walked towards his car, placing his phone on his ear, "Hey, babe, what's up?" He answered, running his fingers through his hair.

Kyle groaned and silently watched Chris drive off. He turned around to face a pillar on the right side of the porch and repeatedly hit his head on it screaming, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

* * *

**Ugh, no me gusta this chapter . Oh well, off to do some Chinese School homework (yucky). **

**Wdebo :)**


	22. The End

**A/N: **Holy crappers, last chapter, I feel so accomplished yet so sad...I'm going to miss writing this story :( Hope you guys enjoy ^^

Dedicating the song "All About Us" By: He is We to this chapter :3

If you guys R/R'd I would be soooo happy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Kyle dragged his feet as he walked back into the room dejectedly. As he rounded the corner into the living room, he saw his Grandma Wendy and Eric Cartman sitting on the couch, their heads bowed together, whispering. Plastering himself against the wall, he stuck his head around to try to hear their conversation better.

"Wendy, why the fuck are you still trying hiding it?" Cartman asked his voice hoarse with anger. "Why are you always so damn stubborn?"

"'Hiding?' What the hell do you mean by 'hiding'?" Wendy shot back angrily.

"I mean, why the hell are you denying your fucking feelings?"

"My feelings? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"No, Cartman, I have no fucking idea."

"Yes, you do." Cartman stated confidently, grabbing Wendy's shoulders in his big hands and leaned down closer towards her. "You know fucking well you still have feelings for me." Kyle felt his eyes widen in surprise at the statement as did his Grandma Wendy's. He gripped the wall so hard that his knuckles turned white and hoped that his Grammy would do the right thing and push Eric Cartman off of her like she was supposed to, but instead she stayed in that position staring at Cartman with wide, sad eyes.

"So what? That can't change anything." She told him quietly, it took all her strength to keep staring into Cartman's eyes.

"Da fuck do you mean by that? It makes all the difference in the world! We can finally be together just like we were supposed to be."

"No, no, there was a reason I broke up with you back then, and I can't go back to you. Anyways, I can't hurt Stan, he became so broken after Kyle, I can't hurt him, he's too fragile."

"Fuck Stan." Cartman hissed through gritted teeth. "Come back with me."

"I can't Cartman." Wendy whispered again as tears began streaming down her face, "I can't." She repeated again quietly trying to convince herself of this fact too.

* * *

"Cartman." Wendy stated nervously, twisting the hem of her purple jacket. "We need to talk."

"Aw, fuck." Cartman answered back lightly, "What are you going to say next bitch, 'it's not you it's me'?" He joked, but when he saw the seriousness of Wendy's face, he dropped his smile. "You're….seriously?"

"I'm sorry, Cartman, I don't think we can be together any more."

"Why?" Cartman asked quietly.

"It's-"

"Is it because I call you 'ho' and 'bitch' too much? Well, I can change. I won't call you those names anymore, I promise, well, I won't say it as often." Cartman's voice cracked in nervousness.

"No," Wendy answered sadly, "it's not that."

"Well, why the fuck are you breaking up with me?"

"It's complicated."

"Aw, bitch, stop beating around the fucking bush and just spit it out already."

"I'm really, really, sorry Eric, I truly, truly am." Wendy replied quietly, clamping her hand over her mouth as she backed away, running away as quickly as she could trying her best to hide her tear stained eyes from a livid Cartman.

* * *

"Butters, do you know why I want to talk to you?" Stephen Stotch asked his son calmly as he sat _Godfather _style in his favorite chair.

"U-uh, n-no." Butters squirmed, digging his toes into the carpet.

"Well, it appeared you were getting gay with one of your classmates during Kyle's funeral."

"Uh-oh." Butters muttered to himself.

"Can you tell me why you were getting gay with one of your classmates?"

"Uh, no?" Butters answered back in a small whisper.

"'No'? Is that all you can say? 'No'?"

"Uh, y-yes?"

"You will march yourself straight up to your room right now, young man, and think about what you have done. You are grounded, did you hear me? Grounded!"

"Oh, hamburgers." Butters whispered, "I've been a bad boy, a very bad boy." He chided himself as he walked slowly up the stairs.

Butters was still muttering angry words to himself when he entered his room. He sat on his bed, staring at the wall, not really sure what he wanted to do. He had finished all of his homework and Kenny was out so he didn't have anyone to talk to. What do you do when you have nothing to do? Take a nap of course.

Butters was asleep for a couple of hours until a sharp tap on his window woke him up. He sat up and peered out his window groggily. A messy mass of blonde hair greeted his line of vision. "Kenny?" He called out unsure whether it really was him. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the window.

"Fuck, Butters. What the hell did you do? Your parents practically ripped out my throat when I told them I wanted to see you." Kenny told him nonchalantly, sitting himself down on the windowsill.

"Um," Butters began inching towards the open window. "My parents found us about, you know." He blushed crimson. "Us."

"Oh, that's all?" Kenny grinned at him. "I thought you had killed someone or something."

"Oh, hamburgers, oh no, I could never kill someone."

"Really?" Kenny questioned, pretending to look disappointed. "And here I was getting all excited over the prospect of a murderous boyfriend. You want to know something Butters?"

"What?" Butters breathed, leaning his ear closer to the other blonde boy, as Kenny scooted towards him.

"Blood turns me on so fucking much." Kenny whispered into his ear, causing Butters to reel back, staring at him in surprise and alarm.

"A-are you serious, Ken?"

"Course I am." Kenny answered back, winking playfully as he hopped into the room, and pressed against the other blonde boy. "Why would I lie about something like that?" He asked, shooting Butters a puppy-dog innocent look.

"Uh, I-I don't know, Ken, I'm not quite s-sure."

"Well," Kenny mumbled nuzzling his face into Butters' neck as he pushed Butters softly against the wall, "just be sure about one thing."

"W-what?" Butters asked breathlessly.

"Just know that I will forever be with you, no matter what." He replied hating but loving the cliché aspect of his statement all at the same time as he leaned into the boy more and tipped his head towards the other boy's, until their lips met together sweetly.

"O-oh, son of a biscuit, my dad t-told me I couldn't do this. Well, I'm grounded because I've been a b-bad boy and been doing naughty things, I can't do these things with y-you at home any more."

"At home, huh?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow, in thought. "How about you come over?"

"Go over to your house? How can I do that? I'm grounded."

"Like this." Kenny smiled, leading Butters out by the hand through the window. He pushed Butters into his car and they zoomed off towards his house.

* * *

"And you are sure you heard all this right?" Chris asked, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"Um, yeah, there are not many other ways you can take a proclamation of love." Kyle snapped. Chris inched away, hurt in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, dude, I just don't know what to think. I knew my family wasn't perfect, but I was hoping that if at least my grandparents would be together, you know, at least then there would be something traditionally correct in my life."

"It's ok, Kyle." Chris comforted him; putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close towards him.

"Thanks man." Kyle smiled up at him.

"No problem, dude."

"Oh my god, Chris, there you are!" A shrill voice sounded from behind them. Both Chris and Kyle turned around to see Savanna running towards them, her hands wildly flapping in front of her.

Chris pushed Kyle off of him quickly, jumping up towards Savanna. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Nothing much." She said, smiling up at him. "I was just wondering if you could go and get something for me."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Oh, it's just a giant cooler, in the back of my car, do you think you can get it for me? Here are my keys."

"Sure, babe, totally." Chris answered, shrugging slightly at Kyle as he snatched the keys out of Savanna's grip and walked towards the student parking lot.

Savanna suddenly turned around and glared at Kyle, anger blazing through her usually empty eyes. "So, what, you think you can just come and ruin everything?"

"Um, what?" Kyle asked not really sure what was happening.

"You heard me, you little son of a bitch, who gave you the right to steal my boyfriend?" She growled grabbing Kyle by the collar of his jacket.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kyle snarled, shaking her grip off of him, standing up to glare down at the girl. "Chris is my best friend, how would I 'steal him' from you?" He laughed at her.

"Don't pretend, you little bastard, I saw you guys kissing, I know what is going on between you two. Just stay away from my boyfriend and keep your fag germs off of him." She sneered, pushing him away from her and began to walk away.

Kyle grabbed her arm roughly. "What the fuck, you saw us, when the hell did that happen?"

"None of your business. And anyways, Chris doesn't love you, he loves me, you are just some fucked up toy and he will eventually dump you when he's bored."

"Sorry, sister, he'll never get bored with me." Kyle told her off, summoning all of the gay attitude that he could and walked away, flipping her off behind his back.

* * *

Wendy dialed the first number she could think of when she got home.

"Hello?" Stan's tired voice answered.

"Stan," Wendy sighed, "I need someone to talk to."

"I'll be there in a few."

"So, let me get this straight, you broke up with Cartman because you are in love with him?"

"Yeah." Wendy confirmed quietly.

"Dude, no offense, but that makes no fucking sense what so ever."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess it's pretty laughable huh?"

"No. No it isn't." Stan answered quietly as he lightly reached over to grab Wendy's hand. "I promise," He began, staring deeply into her eyes, "that from now on, we will be with each other and help each other through all of the times like these."

"Yes." Wendy agreed softly. She reached up to hug him as tightly as she could as if to seal the deal.

* * *

Butters sat nervously on Kenny's bed as he looked around his room. The paint on the wall was peeling and the posters of half naked women were almost falling off due to the lack of tape in the McCormick's household.

Kenny walked through his room's door, his hair still wet from a shower. Butters glanced up and down Kenny's body. He blushed scarlet when he realized what he had been doing. Kenny tried to pretend he hadn't seen what had just happened, but a small smile that had begun to play on the corner of his lips gave away the truth.

"Uh, Ken, are you s-sure this is a good idea? What if my parents f-find out? I would get into s-so much trouble."

"Well, just let them find out." Kenny answered back sitting next to Butters.

"But what if something b-bad happens? What if, what if, they won't let me s-see you anymore?"

"Well, then we'll just have to say 'fuck you' to them won't we?" Kenny grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll just say 'f-fuck you'." Butters repeated smiling happily at Kenny.

* * *

Kyle spotted Chris in a crowd of students thundering out of the Computer Applications class. "Hey." He greeted him nervously.

"'Sup, dude. Sorry about earlier today." Chris told him apologetically.

"No problem, dude. There's actually one thing I've been meaning to do since this morning."

"What's that?" Chris asked, but he was quickly given his answer when Kyle grabbed him, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. When they finally pulled away, a small crowd had formed around them, a part of their audience were jeering and while the other part were awing at the display of total boy on boy action in a public school setting. "Dude, Savanna is like, right there." Chris told him, trying to push Kyle off of him.

"Dude, I seriously don't give a shit about her." Kyle told him, pulling Chris back towards him.

* * *

Grandpa Stan and Grandma Wendy sat in their bedroom, silently staring at each other. No one was quite sure how to voice their feelings.

"Stan-" Wendy began but Stan cut her off with a raised hand.

"No, Wendy, please don't start. Didn't we promise each other we would be with each other through the good and bad times, that we would stay by each other no matter?"

"Stan, I'm so sorry. But seeing Cartman had made me realize just how much I have loved him and how I have always loved him and how I just don't feel it is fair to you if so much of me still belongs to that, to that, fatass." Wendy blurted bending her head down in shame.

Stan raised his hand again and answered back, in a painfully slow manner. "I also know that the deepest love is letting go." He stated simply smiling sadly at her.

Wendy stared up, surprised. "You mean?" She asked quietly. Stan nodded his head. "When did you get so full of fake shit like that?"

"I've always been like this." He grinned, kissing her lightly for the last time.

* * *

_20 Years Later_

Stan lay in his hospital bed, completely surrounded by all sorts of tubes and machines. His breathing came out in labored gasps, but he was still hanging on, hoping, hoping for some sign telling him what he should do now. Should he keep fighting or completely give up and just let the darkness take over him.

"Hey, Stuart, hey, Stuart, look we're almost at grandpa's room." A loud voice cooed from outside his room. Stan tried to push himself up as best he could but he still could not see outside.

"Oh, dude, gramps, what are you doing?" Kyle asked anxiously as he rushed in, passing a small bundle off to Chris and stood next to his grandpa, trying to get him to lie back down.

"What….is…..that?" Stan asked, the pain in his chest got worse and worse the more he spoke.

"Oh, well, gramps." Kyle began dramatically taking the bundle from Chris' arms and held it in front of Stan, "say hello to the newest addition of the family. Say hello to Stuart Marsh." Stan stared down at the little bundle, a pudgy, calm little face stared back at him with bright green eyes. He gasped softly when he saw a tuft of red hair sticking out from the blanket that was swaddling the baby.

"Oh and gramps," Chris came up next to Stan's bed, "Grammy Wendy and Grandpa Eric wanted me to tell you they will be by as soon as possible to see you."

"Ok." Stan replied distractedly, unable to take his eyes off Stuart.

"He's a cutie isn't he?" Chris asked quietly, smiling at the little bundle.

"He sure is." Stan answered quietly. He leaned down and kissed the babe softly on the forehead whispering so quietly that Kyle and Chris could not hear, "Kyle, I miss you."

* * *

**Thank you saruke101 for bringing it to my attention how vague the ending is. So, basically, Chris and Kyle adopted little Stuart (I kinda get weirded out by male pregnancies I don't think I could write about that...) and so Stuart just happens to look like Kyle because that was Stan's sign about what he should do next in life. And it's up to you to think what you want that to be :3**

**And if I have time I _might_ write another part just to fill in any needed gaps. **

**Wdebo :)**


End file.
